Forbidden Dreams
by Stessa
Summary: They once made a deal, but that deal turned out to be so much more. Now, Sharpay and Troy have been together for two years, and high school is ending. But when a new guy comes along, will their relationship be able to survive? Sequel to Forbidden Beauty.
1. Trailer

_Okay, so. I've tried writing a sequel before. For one of my Friends stories, but that didn't go very well. I'm trying again however. I really hope this sequel wont be a disaster, because it'll ruin the first story, don't ya think? __Anyway, I hope I'm not disappointing you, because honestly, I don't know if this story will be very good. If it's a totally disaster, I'm just gonna delete it again. And one last thing… If someone is reading this, who hasn't read "Forbidden Beauty", please read that one first, otherwise you wont be able to follow this one. Deal? Kay, moving on now, don't ya think?_

_**Disclaimer; **_

* * *

**Bold is voiceover. **_Italics are actions. _Regular is regular.

--

**They have loved each other for two years…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing each other underneath a tree in the park. _

"And this year's cutest couple is… Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton! Now, that's no surprise…"

**Everything went great, until her parents had other plans.**

"Then why did it have to be me!? Why couldn't it be Ryan, who had to… entertain that Misja guy!"

"No complaints, Sharpay! I don't wanna hear a peep out of you, and you better behave!"

_Shows Sharpay talking to Misja, a small smile on her face. _

**He had been looking forward to their vacation together…**

"So… What are we planning on doing during our vacation? My parents and I are planning on heading to Hawaii, remember I told you that, right? Well… My mom asked me to … ask you if you wanted to tag along?"

"Really? As in seriously for real?"

"Yup. Really, as in seriously for real."

**But all that suddenly changed**

"Troy, come out of your room!"

_Shows Troy lying on his bed, a sad look on his face._

"You do know you're not gonna be able to keep this up for long, don't you? They're your parents, you have to speak to them Sharpay."

"No! I'm not talking to them, ever again. They did this to me, it's all their fault!"

_Shows Sharpay hugging a pillow close to her. _

**And their relationship was coming to an end**

_Shows Sharpay kissing Misja. _

_Shows them sitting by a table, looking through different books. _

**Starring…**

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy with his head in Gabriella's lap, tears in his eyes. _

"It's so unfair! How can they do this to her – to us! Don't they know how much we love each other? She can't marry him, Gabby! She can't, she's gonna be unhappy forever!"

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay holding up a wedding dress, looking sad._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella giving Sharpay a deep hug. _

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan handing Sharpay her pink cell phone._

"Try calling him again."

**And introducing Chad Michael Murray as Misja**

_Shows Misja sitting next to Sharpay, an interesting look in his eyes. _

"I'm having dinner with a beautiful lady, ain't I?"

**You've read "Forbidden Beauty", but here is the sequel…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay on the stage in school, dressed nicely, but they aren't looking at each other. _

**Forbidden Dreams**

"They want me to marry him, Troy…"

* * *

_So, there you have it. This is just a teaser, it'll probably be awhile before I get the first chapter up, y'know, if you want to read this. And please be honest, if you don't want to read it, I'll not put it up. Don't wanna waste my time writing something you aren't gonna read. _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;p_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi, thanks for the reviews! They meant so much to me! I can't believe I got that many just for the trailer, but thanks! And if you're wondering, this is a Troypay/SharpayOC. I wont really reveal what it ends up with yet, but I think you can guess that, huh? You know which couples I usually ship, soo... Anyway, I thought you deserved the first chapter quickly because of the awesome reviews, so I hurried home and wrote it, and then I have to pack. _

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 1. **

"And this year's cutest couple is… Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton! Now, that's no surprise…"

Troy turned to look at his girlfriend for over two years, love shining through his eyes. She was smiling too, of course she was, she loved the attention people were gonna give them. They'd been voted cutest couple last year too… And the year before that. She shot him a huge smile, and he pulled her to her feet, and then they made their way towards the stage, where they got their prize.

It was some crazy East High tradition. Whatever different couples or persons who'd be nominated for something, would always get a prize of some sort. Sharpay and Troy had each two round red hearts from the two years before, and now they were gonna get their third one.

Troy took a good hold of Sharpay's hand and linked their fingers together. East High had come to love them as a couple. In the beginning they were kinda laid back about it. They didn't know what to say, and Sharpay and Troy together had intimidated them a whole lot. But after awhile they had all come to realize that Sharpay was acting sweeter, and she was more down to earth than usual. And of course they liked the look their basketball star got on his face, every time he saw his girlfriend.

Their relationship had been nothing but great since they got together a little over 2 years ago. Of course they had their share of fights and disagreements, every couple had that. But they always managed to work it out, and every time they'd been arguing over something, they ended their argument by having so amazingly hot sex that neither of them could stand properly on their feet until 3 hours later.

Troy's parents had come around the idea of their son having sex with his girlfriend too. Sharpay's parents didn't even care, because after Troy spent more and more time with Sharpay, he came to realize that they were almost never home. It was kinda sad actually. He'd been going out with Sharpay for two years now, and he still didn't feel like he knew them. They were always working, but he knew Mrs. Jenkins very well now. Her cookies were still damn good.

They went onto the stage, smiling at the school. Sharpay winked at a few boys, and threw a few ´Call me's´. Pete Smith, who was in charge of handing out their prizes, gave them each one, and asked them to say something. Troy let Sharpay do it, she was so eager to do all that anyway.

"Thanks!" she smiled, "For voting us cutest couple again. Well, we are, so it's really not that surprising. Remember to come watch our last performance of the school play, and vote us Prom King and Queen too, will ya'?"

Troy quickly grabbed the microphone out of her hand and ushered her away from it, "Just ignore her!" he told them, "But please… come watch us." He gave Pete the microphone back and hurried after Sharpay down of the stage, and to their seats again, where Gabriella grabbed his prize, wanting to inspect it closer. She had kinda hoped it would be her and Ryan's turn to win this year, they were nominated too, but of course they didn't win. And she kinda understood that. No other couple was quite like Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton.

Sharpay watched as a few other persons got their prizes. Her hand was still tucked in Troy's, and she had leaned herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She really couldn't believe that they were still going strong. Around two months ago, he'd asked her out for their two years anniversary, and she couldn't get it into her head, that they'd actually made it two years. She'd never done that with anyone before. Rather two months.

And she could proudly say, that she hadn't cheated on him. Occasionally, she'd look at a guy and think he was cute, she wouldn't deny that, but at the same time, she knew she loved Troy and that he loved her, and nothing could measure up to that. No one night stand was worth losing him.

She was looking forward to their last performance at East High. It was tonight. And then next Friday, it was their senior prom. She couldn't wait. Of course Troy was taking her, he'd asked her months ago. She'd found the perfect dress, after going shopping with Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi. They'd become quite good friends now, and they had plenty of sleepovers, where they did each other's hair, and talked about their boyfriends.

After school, Troy and Sharpay made their way into the park, sitting on the bench that had soon become their special spot. They'd dropped their bags off at Sharpay's house, because Troy was heading there for dinner after. Then they'd head to the school around 5 to get ready for their last show at 7 o'clock. They'd gotten the leads together. Gabriella had had a really busy time with the Scholastic Decathlon Team lately, and Ryan knew how much Troy and Sharpay wanted to star together, so since his girlfriend wouldn't have time to audition, he'd pulled himself out of the production.

Sharpay and Troy had been really grateful for that. They would be able to do their last performances together. After the summer holidays they'd be heading off collage together, where they'd both mayor in the fields they cared about the most. Of course they both had acting on the schedule, but Troy had basketball too. Sharpay also took designs, but most time was set for her acting lessons. Troy was only taking basketball so he'd be able to coach someday. His dream of teaching second grade was still strong, and no matter how much his father pleaded him to do basketball professionally, he couldn't convince him.

They sat down close together, Sharpay once again resting her head on Troy's shoulder. They weren't nervous for tonight. Opening night last weekend had gone good, and Kelsi's play was awesome, well written with a lot of good songs. Troy and Sharpay had the leads, a couple who had an affair because the girl's parents had forced her to marry someone else.

Ironically enough.

In the end of course, after the couple had broken off, and then started an affair, she realized that she couldn't marry someone else, when her heart belonged to him. So she left the other guy, and the play ended with her, barging into her true love's house, kissing him with so much passion, that the audience would almost wish to cover their eyes.

Mrs. Darbus had been quite happy to see them do that scene, because they'd done it perfectly. Sharpay had no problem putting herself in her character's shoes, imagining what it would be like to lose Troy that way had been easy.

Too easy of course.

And she imagined what it'd be like to get him back too. That gave them all the crazed passion they needed. Stage or not, Troy turned her on to no end, and that was the other way around too.

Troy kissed her cheek, pulling her closer to him, "I love you, Shar." He whispered.

She turned to look at him, a smile on her lips. She wondered when she'd started to become all lovey-dovey, but she guessed he just brought it out in her, "I love you too!" she giggled, regret in her voice though, "You know that."

"So…" Troy trailed off, "What are we planning on doing during our vacation? My parents and I are planning on heading to Hawaii, remember I told you that, right? Well… My mom asked me to … ask you if you wanted to tag along?"

Sharpay's face lit up, a huge smile spreading across her face, "Really? As in seriously for real?"

"Yup." Troy smiled, hugging her, "Really, as in seriously for real."

"I'd love to!" Sharpay whined, kissing his face all over, deciding to forget about her parents' plans with her for the summer, "It's gonna be amazing! When is it? When are we going? First week, right? It has to be! I gotta call your parents and thank them! This is so cool! For how long, one week? You and I – one week in Hawaii, that's awesome, Troy!"

"Calm down, Sharpay!" Troy laughed, watching her as her breathing slowed down again. She'd gotten so exited that she didn't even manage to take in a breath. "You're wonderful, Shar, but you really need to calm down. It's the first week after school is out, and yes, it's one week. You and I will have a hotel room together, and mom and dad will have the one across from us."

"Oh God!" Sharpay said, shooting up from the bench, and then she started to dance around it, cheering like crazy, "I can't wait, this is gonna be the best vacation ever! I love you, Troy!"

"I know." Troy said, standing up as well, "But let's head home. We have some stuff to do before we're going to school, okay?"

"Sure," Sharpay smiled, slipping her hand into his, the guilt almost overwhelming her, "Let's go home."

--

"It doesn't matter what my parents say! I love you, and only you!" Sharpay said, taking a step closer to Troy. She drew in a sharp breath and continued, "Please say you'll give me chance again? I never meant to hurt you!"

"I'll give you all the chances you need." Troy replied, taking her hands into his, "If you just promise it's gonna be you and I in the end. If you can promise that, then I'll take you back."

"I can…" Sharpay said, shaking her head lightly, "I swear, I swear to God, I never wanted to leave you. It wasn't my fault. I knew I should have said something to my parents before, but… It's so hard. They have so many expectations, and I didn't want to hurt them."

"So you decided to hurt me instead?" Troy asked, his face getting serious.

"Yes." Sharpay said, "But I… I regret it. Ever since, I've regretted it ever since. Can't we please just start over and pretend that these couple of weeks haven't happened?"

"Okay." Troy said, nodding a little, "I can do that. I want to be with you. So bad."

"Then kiss me." Sharpay whispered, pulling him towards her. The minute his lips were on hers, she started kissing him like she'd do if they were alone in the bedroom. But they weren't alone. They had a full audience looking at them, but they didn't seem to mind. Troy kissed her back, and soon the curtains started falling, indicating the end of the play.

They heard applause, and the curtains pulled up again, letting the entire cast take a bow. Troy had Sharpay's hand linked to his own, and as they made their way into their joined dressing room, he stopped and kissed her in the doorway. She giggled slightly, and sat down in her chair.

She breathed a deep sigh, and turned to look at him, "I can't believe this was my last performance at East High. It's so sad."

"Oh…" Troy said, "Don't feel bad, babe. You're moving on to bigger things now."

"Yeah, _I'm_ moving on…" Sharpay smiled, biting her lips slightly.

Just then someone was knocking on their door, and Troy went over to let them in. It was his mom and dad, standing there with a rose for Sharpay. They came into the room, and handed it to her, making her blush like crazy.

"Way to say thanks to the in-laws, Shar!" Gabriella giggled, making her way into their dressing room, with Ryan's hand in hers. They'd been there to watch the show, to support their friends, "Aren't you supposed to say thank you or something?". Her voice was sarcastic, but only Sharpay and Ryan caught the hints. If Troy had known what Sharpay was about to tell him later, he would have noticed too.

Sharpay shot her a death glare and turned to Coach and Mrs. Bolton, "Thanks." She smiled, "Did you like the show tonight?"

"Yeah, it was good." Coach Bolton said, putting his hands into his pockets, "You wont be coming with us now, Troy, will you? Do you need some time alone with your girl?"

"I actually have something I need to talk to him about." Sharpay said, looking at Troy, suddenly turning very serious, "It's important."

"Okay…" he looked nervous now, "I guess I'll be back later then, mom, dad." Troy said, ushering them out of the dressing room. He turned around to find Ryan sending Sharpay a saying look. She looked kinda scared, and a little sad too. It was weird, she'd just been acting happy all day long.

"I guess we'll leave now too, right Ryan?" Gabriella asked, looking at her boyfriend, "Sharpay needs to tell Troy all that… stuff." She turned to Sharpay and gave her a deep hug, "Smile Shar, it's not the end yet. You need to get this off your chest, 'kay?"

"Right…" Sharpay nodded, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sure." Gabriella smiled, dragging Ryan with her out of the dressing room. She closed the door safely behind her, and Troy turned to look at Sharpay. He was suddenly feeling very nervous, and a bit afraid.

"Okay, Sharpay, now you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"You need to sit down, Troy." Sharpay said, pulling him with her to the little couch. She sat them down together, placing her hand on his, "Remember that dinner party I had to go to a couple of weeks ago? With my parents and Ryan?"

"That one with your father's business partner?" Troy questioned.

"Yup, that's the one." Sharpay smiled.

"What about it?"

"Well…" Sharpay begun, "You see… Uhm… My father's business partner has this son, whom I was sitting next to, and we got to talk, and… Well, he's moving to Albuquerque during the summer holidays."

"Okay, is he nice?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, he's very sweet!" Sharpay smiled, "And rich. Kinda cute too."

"Haha!" Troy said, lightly punching her arm, "So what's the deal about him? Is your father forcing you to spend some time with him? What!?"

"Uhm, yeah… something along those lines, yes." Sharpay nodded, biting her lips again. She drew in another sharp breath, and shot him an insecure smile.

"What do you mean along those lines?" Troy asked, "You are able to go on a vacation with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, "If you still want me to come, that is."

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I want you to come?" Troy asked.

"Because… This guy, Misja is his name, actually…"

"What about him?"

"Our parents talked, and my dad liked Misja a lot." Sharpay mumbled, terrified of what she was about to reveal, "And apparently…"

"Apparently what?"

Sharpay took a deep breath, looking Troy deeply in the eyes, "They want me to marry him, Troy…"

* * *

_'Kay, so there we go! I hope you liked this first chapter. I'll see what I can do, and be back soon, okay? Remember to leave a review, **tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	3. Chapter 2

_Second chapter, folks. I thank for the reviews. And here is the next chapter. Warning! Warning! Warning! Adult flashback ahead in the end of the chapter! I'm gonna do like with the first story, give you a warning beforehand. It definitely should have been rated __**M**. Actually there will be a lot of chapters like this. _

_**Disclaimer; **_

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 2.**

Troy was staring at her, his jaw open. It was practically on the floor. Thousand of things flew through his brain, right that moment. Did she just say that they wanted her to marry him? How's that… How's that possible? Arranged marriages aren't supposed to happen like that! And she's his! She's dating him, how can they do that… How… can… they…?

"They what!?" he breathed out, looking at her, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"They want me to marry him, Troy!" Sharpay shrieked, on the verge of tears, "Apparently, Misja is really intelligent and rich, and he's starting his own company. His father says he needs a good wife, and my dad, wanting to please him, said that I'd be more than happy to be his wife. So they had this dinner party, and… I didn't understand that it was actually a date for me to meet my future husband, so I tried making such a good impression as possible, but…" she broke down, and tears started streaming down her face.

Troy just kept looking at her. He didn't understand what she was saying. What was she getting at…? Did they really want her to marry some dude she barely knew? It was… wrong. "How…" he paused, not knowing how to put his questions, "How, eh… Did they… eh… what- what happened?"

Sharpay took a deep breath, "Well… I'd been getting ready all day, wanting to make a good impression, and then… we were sitting at the restaurant."

_...Sharpay was digging her fork into her appetizer. Her father's business partner and family were running late, so the waiter had to serve them the first of their dinner. It was some weird shrimp cocktail of something, and she didn't like it very much. She was used to all this fancy food, but nothing would ever top a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, eaten in her room with Troy._

_She missed him. She hated not being able to spend her Saturday night with him. He usually went with her whenever she had these dinner parties with her family. They never minded, and her father was always proud to introduce Troy as his daughter's boyfriend, as well as Gabriella as Ryan's girlfriend, to all his rich friends. But this time Troy wasn't invited to come. When she'd told him about it, he'd immediately asked if he could tag along, but she had had to let him down. Her mom had especially told her, that Troy wasn't invited this time._

_But she found it weird. Right across from her, on the other side of the table, sat Gabriella and Ryan, feeding each other shrimps. Sharpay placed her fork on her plate, purposely making such a noise, that her parents turned to look at her. She shot them a hateful look, "How come Gabby can be here, when Troy can't?"_

_"Honey…" her mother begun, moving her hand across the table to grab Sharpay's, but Sharpay pulled her hand back, "We just have someone we'd like you to keep company tonight." She explained further, "If Troy was here, you wouldn't have time to talk to Misja, Mr. Goodwin's son. He's coming tonight too, so it wouldn't be polite for you two to both have guests."_

_"Then why did it have to be me!?" Sharpay whined, "Why couldn't it be Ryan, who had to… entertain that Misja guy!"_

_"No complaints, Sharpay!" her father interrupted, "I don't wanna hear a peep out of you, and you better behave!"_

_Sharpay sighed, looking into her plate again. She decided not to answer her dad, she didn't want to speak to him, and she knew nothing good would come out of an argument. She just had to get through the night, and then when she came home, she could pack an overnight bag and head to Troy's house. He'd be able to cheer her up._

_She looked up by the sound of her father greeting someone. Three people were approaching their table. A woman, a man, and a guy around her age too. He looked kinda cute. He had black hair and green eyes. He was tall, and he was dressed nicely. She stood up to greet them too, acting like a mature adult. The guy, who would have to be Misja, shook her hand and shot her a cute smile. Then they all took a seat, Misja next to her._

_During dinner, they let the adults talk, but between the main dish and the dessert, Misja turned to look at her, an interesting look in his green pools, "So Sharpay… How are you?"_

_"I'm good." She smiled, deciding that she might as well make the best of this, and give a good impression, "Really good. How about you?"_

_"Great." He smiled, "I'm having dinner with a beautiful lady, ain't I?"_

_Sharpay's cheeks turned a slight red, and she let out a giggle. Say what you want, but this guy was sweet and charming. He couldn't be all bad, "Thanks. So, what are you up to… with your life and all?"_

_"Well…" he trailed off, giving her an unsure look, "I'm starting my own business here in Albuquerque in the end of the summer holidays. I'm moving here in a few months already. I want to settle down somewhere, and people always says this is a great place. Plus, my dad has said so many things about your father, and we want to be partners too. What about you?"_

_"Well… I'm finishing high school in a few weeks too, and then I'm starting collage after the holidays."_

_"What do you wanna do for a living?"_

_"Act." Sharpay replied, shooting him a huge smile, "Acting is definitely one of my priorities, and I'm majoring in it. That and designs too."_

_"Sounds cool." Misja just replied, and then their conversation ended, because their desserts arrived. Sharpay, all in all, had fun with this guy, he wasn't boring or anything. Their conversation flew without problems, so the night wasn't as bad as she'd feared it would be._

_They said goodbye to the Goodwins around 8 o'clock, and headed home in a taxi. When they arrived home, Sharpay wanted to go pack her bag and go to Troy's house, but her parents called her into the family room, just the three of them. Gabriella and Ryan shot her a confused look, and she went in there, closing the door behind her. She knew they'd stay to eavesdrop, but she really didn't mind. It couldn't be anything bad, she'd really behaved herself during dinner._

_"So…" her father begun, motioning towards one of their leather chairs, wanting her to sit down, which she did, "What did you think of Misja?"_

_"Uhm…" Sharpay was kinda confused. What did he want her to say? "He was… sweet I guess. Cool fellow." She paused, and bit her lip, "Okay, I don't know what you want me to say, so what?"_

_"Sharpay…" her mother begun, "The reason we wanted you to meet Misja, is that… After discussing your future, and then hearing about Misja's plans from his father, we've decided that… You and Misja are getting married."_

_It didn't take Sharpay many minutes to let those words sink in, "WHAT!?" she yelled, standing up from her seat, "You want me to marry HIM!?"_

_"Yes." Her father replied, pushing her into her chair again, "Misja needs a good wife. Someone to support him, and to cook him dinner and give him children. And seriously Sharpay, you need a proper future, as a proper wife and not an actress! And please, that Troy-boy would never be able to give you a good life! He wants to teach second grade!"_

_"So what!?" Sharpay shrieked, pushing herself out of the chair and towards the door, "I love Troy! And Troy loves me! You can't arrange a marriage! I'm 18 years old!" she breathed out, placing a hand on her heart, "I don't want to be someone's wife! I want to be an actress and I want to be with Troy!"_

_"Sharpay, calm down, honey!" her mother said, taking a step towards her shaking daughter, to calm her down._

_"No, I wont calm down!" Sharpay yelled, "You can't tell me who to marry! I want to marry someone when I'm ready! I don't even know that guy!"_

_"But you said you liked him?"_

_"I talked to him during one dinner party!" Sharpay exclaimed, stomping her foot into the floor, "How am I supposed to know who he really is?"_

_"Sharpay!" her father's hard voice cut through, "You're going to marry Misja, end of discussion. We've already arranged this with his father, and Misja knew about this since two months ago. I'm not gonna have this conversation with you, because it's already arranged. No way to change it. The end."_

_"I hate you!" Sharpay yelled, tears streaming down her face, "I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she hit her father square across the chest, and turned around, storming out of the living room. She stopped in the hall, where she came face to face with Gabriella and Ryan, who both looked sad for her. She shrugged at them, and hurried up the big stairwell, tears falling in cascades down her cheeks._

_She couldn't believe this…_

"Ryan and Gabby knew all along!?" Troy yelled, standing up from his seat in the couch, "It's been two weeks, Sharpay! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't know how to!" Sharpay cried, "I've been thinking and thinking of ways to get out of this, Troy, but… There are no ways! And I didn't want to hurt you! I love you!"

"But, don't say it!" Troy yelled, shooting her a look, "Don't say that! You're marrying someone else! You can't love me! And I can't love you! Why… Why… How can they do this to us?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay trailed off, crying into her hands, "I love you, Troy. I want to be with you. You're my everything. The best thing that ever happened to me! How am I supposed to marry someone else when I love you so much!?"

"I can't let you go…" Troy trailed off, sitting down again, next to her, "I love you too, Sharpay. You taught me so many things. You're my first kiss, my first time, my first everything. How can there be someone else after you? No one will ever be able to take that place." He paused, "But I guess someone will have to then."

"I'm so sorry, Troy." Sharpay said, "I don't want to marry Misja. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever, because I really believe we would have made it."

Troy let out a breath, a deep drawn-out one, "…this is the end, then?" he asked, tears in his blue eyes, "I can't believe this is goodbye, Sharpay."

"It's not goodbye!" Sharpay told him, "We still have the rest of this school year together, plus three weeks of our vacation! We have our prom, and… and Hawaii too! We're still going right, Troy!? I want to spend the rest of my time with you the fullest… Please don't be mad at me for this, please say we can be together until."

"How can I, Sharpay?" Troy said, "I can never be with you the same way as before. I know you're going to be with him, and that you're not mine. I wont even be able to make love to you the same! It'll be wrong, knowing you're not mine! I… I don't think I can do all that with you… I don't think so."

"But… Prom night!" Sharpay protested, "And… And I was going with your family to Hawaii! We can still do all that! We can be together until he comes to town, Troy! Please…" she begged him, trying to get his hands into hers, but he kept pulling them away.

"I can't, Sharpay…" Troy said, shaking his head slightly, "I just can't be with you… It hurts too much. You've… you've already broken my heart, I can't… It's not the same anymore."

"But it's not my fault Troy!" Sharpay protested, her eyes filling with new, fresh tears, "It's my parents… You can't punish me for this, Troy! Punish them… I love you… I love you so, so much… I've never felt this way about anyone before, and think about all the guys I've been with. You've topped them all… I don't know what I'll do without you…"

"You'll survive." Troy replied, going for the door, "It'll be tougher for me. You're the only person I've ever kissed.. How can I move on without you?" he shot her one last look, before going out of the door, smacking it close behind him.

Sharpay looked at the closed door, tears streaming down her face. She had never imagined Troy leaving her, she had never imagined them breaking apart. She couldn't comprehend it. Her life had been nothing but great after she and Troy had gotten together, well, also before they were together, but… How could it suddenly just… be bad?

Were they… were they really over?

--

Troy threw himself on his bed, tears streaming out of his eyes. He'd never been much of a crier. He'd never cried when he got hurt, or when his grandma died. He'd cried when Sharpay turned 16 and he had to do a nice speech for her, because she meant so much to him. He'd cried when he was little and made his first basketball team.

But he'd never cried as much as he was crying now.

He'd brushed his parents off, slammed the door to his room, and locked it, not wanting them to disturb him. He sniffled, and buried his head in his pillow. It still smelled like her, she always wore the same perfume. Ralph Lauren HOT. He loved it on her, and its smell still lingered in his bed, even though it was three days since she last spent the night. Her stuff was lying everywhere in his room too. Her clothes were in his drawer, and her books were on his table.

He loved her so much, he couldn't believe they were over. It was the end of them, no more Troy and Sharpay, no more Troypay, as the school newspaper had named them. It was over… just like that.

He rolled around on his back, and took a look at his Cutest Couple Prizes, from all three years. He'd displayed them, because Sharpay made him. He really didn't mind. The first one was most important to him. The night after they'd gotten that, Sharpay had pulled him with her to the park, going for a walk, but they'd ended up having sex under a tree, hoping that nobody was walking by…

_…Sharpay linked her fingers with his, as they made their way across the park, walking underneath the stars and the moon. It was already quite late, so no one was really there. She'd just called him up and demanded him to take her out. Not that he minded, every reason to be with her, was reason enough for him._

_"Were are we going then?" Sharpay questioned, shooting him one of her delicious smiles._

_"You called me up!" Troy said, crooking an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you know?"_

_"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, glaring at him, "You are the guy, Bolton. You should take the girl out. She shouldn't have to call you and ask you to take her out, you should do it just because you felt like it."_

_"I feel like it." Troy mumbled, pulling her closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead, "So what do you say we just sit underneath the old oak tree? You know, cuddling?"_

_"Have I ever said no to anything, even close to cuddling?" Sharpay just questioned, quickly dragging him towards the tree, which was a few feet away from them. They sat down, their backs resting against the old tree, Sharpay's head on Troy shoulders, his thumb softy running circles on her hand._

_She turned to look at him, a mean look in her eyes. He knew she was up to something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Knowing Sharpay, it could be just about everything. She slowly traced a nail from his ear to his lip, where her finger lingered, as she looked at him, love shining through her eyes. They hadn't been going out too long at this time, but she was sure as hell, that no one was better for her than Troy. There was just something about him, something that made her feel better whenever she was near him, then when she had been with other guys._

_She leaned up, placing her lips on his. He immediately kissed her back, parting her lips with his tongue. He had gotten a lot better at taking charge, now it was almost 50/50, though Sharpay still knew a lot of tricks, and she revealed one once in awhile. He loved when she did that, it always made their sex more exciting. Not that it wasn't good enough, just a Saturday morning under the covers in his bed, but… When they did other stuff, it really showed him how close they were, and he knew there was no other woman like his girlfriend._

_She leaned back, lying on the grass, Troy's entire body weight on top of her. She felt so protected by him, that it was the best feeling in the world. She quickly let her hands wander up his back, playing with the curly hair he had on his neck. He let his kisses trail from her mouth to her chin, and down to her neck. He lingered there, and she turned her head to the right, to give him better access. Him kissing her neck was one of the best feelings in the world. She just loved it there, and it turned her on to no end._

_She let out a quiet moan, and his lips continued their path, reaching down her top. For once she wasn't wearing something revealing, which was a shame, since he would have loved to take a good look right now, to plant a few kisses here and there. He decided that it was still a possibility, so he pushed her pink top down, just enough to reveal a red bra. He kissed the side of her breasts, and she let out another moan._

_She pulled his head up, his ear right next to her mouth, "Make love to me, Troy!" she whispered, demanding her thoughts to him._

_"But…" Troy paused, "People will see…"_

_"There's no one here." Sharpay just continued, pulling his mouth in for yet another kiss. And so he didn't protest. He kissed her back, letting his hands wander towards her little white skirt, where he slid them underneath, carefully removing her underwear. She had her hands on his belt, and was already half done unbuckling it. When she was done, she shot him a quick smile, and pulled his jeans down a little, just enough to see his excitement._

_She giggled, "Why, why, why… I think someone is quite happy to have me here, isn't he?" she questioned, crooking an eyebrow._

_"You're killing me," Troy just mumbled, planting little kisses on her neck._

_"Yes, and I like it." Sharpay replied, not before letting Troy move into her, which caused a drawn-out moan slipping off her lips._

_He looked down at her, concern in his eyes, "You okay?"_

_She just winked at him, "I'm in my right element."_

* * *

_So, there you have it. I think I blew a big hole in my **T **rating right now, didn't I? But I did tell you there'd be graphic **M** rated content in here. I hope it wasn't too much though, because I don't wanna rate this story **M** for real, and I don't think it's that bad! ;p Anyway, leave me a review, will ya'? **Tootles, **Stessa ;o_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them. Kinky flashback once again, you may need to knows it's an __**M **__rating! ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **_

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 3.**

"Troy, come out of your room!"

"No, leave me alone!" Troy argued, tossing his pillow against the door, "I don't wanna speak to anybody! I wanna stay here and die! If I can't be with Sharpay, then I don't wanna be here at all, so leave me alone!"

"Troy!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled, angry tears cascading down his cheeks.

"You gotta come out of that room, Troy." His mother said, "Sharpay has been calling every two minutes since 6 o'clock this morning, you need to speak to her."

"What good can come out of that!?" Troy just said, his voice stern.

"Troy, she loves you…" a new voice chipped in.

Troy sat up in bed, studying the closed door carefully. That sounded an awful lot like…

"It's me! Gabby!" Gabriella yelled, banging on the door with closed fits, "I want to speak with you, Troy! You gotta let me in!?"

"What are you doing here!?" Troy snapped, slowly stepping out of his bed, trying not to make any noise. He didn't want them to know that he was on his way to the door, "Did Sharpay send you over here?"

"No!" Gabriella said, her voice serious, "Look, I knew what was happening, Ryan and I overheard the talk she had with her parents that night, Troy! It really isn't Sharpay's fault. She really loves you…"

"What happened anyway?" his mother questioned, "I… kinda got the feeling that you're broken up, am I right?"

"Yes!" Troy said, "And I don't want to talk about it! Can't she understand I love her!?"

"Let me in, Troy." Gabriella whispered, through the door, "Let me in so we can talk properly."

"No!"

"Do you want me to kick the door in?" Gabriella questioned, "I'm not violent, but I'll do it if I'm really angry! Open the damn door, Troy!"

"Fine!" Troy said. He quickly unlocked the door, and then threw himself back on his bed, where he turned on his side, looking into the wall. He didn't want them to see his tears, but they probably knew anyway. They weren't stupid. He could hear footsteps coming closer, and then he could feel the bed move, as if someone was sitting down on it. Then he felt a warm hand on his arm, and he knew Gabriella was there for him.

"It's okay to cry, Troy…" she whispered, "You need to get it out."

Troy turned around and buried his head in her lap, letting his tears fall once again, "It's so unfair!" he whimpered, "How can they do this to her – to us! Don't they know how much we love each other? She can't marry him, Gabby! She can't, she's gonna be unhappy forever!"

"I know, Troy, I know…" Gabriella sighed, awkwardly padding his head, "It is unfair… But it's not gonna help if you lie in here, doing nothing. Sharpay's gonna be crushed if she knows this, Troy… She wouldn't want to see you like this. Can you please get up, take a shower, and we'll talk about this? There's still time before Misja gets here. Over a month, Troy, you can still be with her for a month."

"But it hurts too much…" Troy whispered, looking up at her, "It hurts me, Gabriella. I can't look at her the same way anymore. She's not the same Sharpay, she's… she's different now. She doesn't belong to me. She belongs to him. Can't you understand that?"

"I can, Troy." Gabriella said, looking at him, love shining through her eyes. She didn't want to see him hurt. He's one of her best friends, and if she could, she'd make it all right for him in a heartbeat, but unfortunately, things aren't easy like that. "But I'm also trying to see the logic. Think Troy, after she marries Misja, it's really the end. If you want to say goodbye to her, and spend time with her, it's now you have to do it."

"And if you don't do it…" his mother chipped in, kneeling down next to the bed, stroking his chin, "Then I know you're gonna regret it Troy. I know you love her. I know that, and I know it's hard, but…Love is not easy, and if you need to make more memories before heading off the collage, then you need to do it now."

"But it's hard…" Troy whispered, staring right into his mother's brown pools, "It's so hard…"

"I know Troy," his mom said, "But life's not easy."

--

"You do know you're not gonna be able to keep this up for long, don't you?" Zeke asked, crooking an eyebrow at her, "They're your parents, you have to speak to them Sharpay."

"No!" Sharpay said, her arms crossed, "I'm not talking to them, ever again. They did this to me, it's all their fault!"

"They did what they thought was best." Ryan said, taking his sister's hand, "Sharpay… You need to handle this in a mature way. You're 18 years old, you can't act like a baby."

"I can act like a baby when they treat my like a baby." Sharpay mumbled, pulling her hand out of Ryan's, "They go on and decide who I have to marry, Ry! If that's not treating me like a baby, then I don't know what is! Seriously, why don't they want me to be with Troy? They liked him so much when we first got together. They were all sweet to him, and everything!"

"Yes, but maybe they'd thought it'd be over by now." Zeke said, crawling onto the bed, where Sharpay was sitting, "I mean… You haven't exactly been known for keeping guys for a long time, right? So maybe they believed that they would just decide and it'd be easier that way."

"But I have, Troy!"

"I know," Zeke said, pulling her in for a hug, "I know, Sharpay, and I'm sorry, okay?"

"I know…" she whispered, pulling away from him, "I just can't believe this! Why doesn't he want to be with me until Misja gets here… why… We had Prom planned, and we were going to Hawaii!"

"You were!?" Ryan questioned, eyes wide.

"Yes!" Sharpay said, a small smile forming on her lips, "His parents invited me to tag along with them. Troy and I were gonna get a room together, it would be so much fun! I said yes yesterday when we were in the park, but after I told him… he got so mad and said we were over."

"Well…" Zeke said, trailing off a bit, "I would probably have done the same, Sharpay. I know how much Troy loves you. It had to have hurt him very much." He paused, by the look Sharpay was giving him, "I'm just sayin'!"

"Look," Ryan interrupted, handing her her pink cell phone, "Try calling him again."

"What's the point!?" Sharpay said, a hopeless look covering her features, "He's not answering anyway!"

"What's wrong with you, Sharpay!?" Ryan questioned, a confused look in his eyes, "This is not the sister I know. The Sharpay I call my sister, would never stand for this, she'd keep trying until she annoyed him so much, that he answered, what happened?"

"Troy happened."

"Call!" Zeke and Ryan demanded, their voices like one.

Sharpay gave them a hard stare, and grabbed her cell from Ryan's hand. She pressed Troy's number and placed the phone against her left ear, playing with a loose hem on her tube top. She didn't expect him to pick up, she'd been calling every 15 minutes since 6 o'clock where woke up, and he hadn't answered once. She's also tried his home phone, and spoken to his mom a few times (actually about a hundred!). Eeeeeeembarrassing!

She was surprised then, when someone picked up, but her hope sank, because it was Gabriella's voice, which came through the phone, "Hi Shar!" she said, a sigh in her voice.

"What are you doing, Gabby?" Sharpay asked, biting her lip. "Where's Troy, is he okay?"

"He's… right here." Gabriella said, sounding weird, "But I'm not gonna answer the other question."

"Let me talk to him!" Sharpay demanded, almost yelling into the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." she heard Gabriella say, and then some hushed talking in the background, which she knew must be Troy telling her he didn't want to talk, "He's… busy." Gabriella then said.

"I heard you, Gabby." Sharpay mumbled, "But thanks for trying, anyway. Can't you just say…" she breathed out, and then in again, calming herself, "…that I don't want to lose him. And that I love him. Please?"

"I'll see what I can do." Gabriella just replied, and then she hung up, leaving Sharpay confused, alone and hurt. This really couldn't be happening!

She turned to look at Zeke and Ryan, a sad look in her eyes, she was getting ready for the tears to fall again, "He hates me…" she whispered, reaching out for Zeke to get a hug, which he gladly gave her, "I can't believe it… He really hates me."

"We'll leave you alone for a minute." Zeke whispered into her hair, softly pushing her into the bed. Ryan covered her with her duvet, and the two boys turned for the door. Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing. It wasn't his sister. His sister was always happy and cheery, and ready to make everyone feel awkward. His sister wasn't… broken.

--

Sharpay hugged her pillow closer, taking in the cold of it, pressed against her chest. She needed comfort, but only one person could give her the comfort she ached for, and he didn't want to speak to her. How would she ever survive, if she couldn't speak to him, ever again? She knew she was marrying Misja, but that wouldn't stop her from being friends with Troy… They could still hang out… If Troy wanted to.

She remembered one of those times they'd had an argument. She hated when they had one, because she couldn't stand being mad at him, but… arguments were something that every couple had to live with. She'd come to learn that after actually dating a guy long enough to experience that part of a relationship.

He had been angry at her, for once it wasn't her who got mad at him for… forgetting a date, embarrassing her in front of other people, losing his shorts in the middle of a basketball game (phew, not a memory to relive. For… other people, that is), or maybe… Just being him. That could make her pretty angry too sometimes.

But one time, she had done something to him, which had made him furious. She never meant to hurt him, and it was an honest mistake. It was Zeke's fault too! Last year, she and Troy had both gotten parts in the play. Gabriella and Ryan had the leads, and Troy and Sharpay were both each a minor character, but they both had story-lines. They had one together, as a romantic couple, but Sharpay was the evil one, and she had an affair with Gabriella's character's brother.

Who was portrayed by Zeke.

They had gotten together, to rehearse the scenes they had together, one time when Troy was busy with basketball practise, and they had been working in Sharpay's room, enjoying cookies and milk too. They had a big kiss, and Sharpay had never really thought of Troy as the jealous kind of guy, but as he walked right in, when Sharpay told Zeke she loved him, and he dived in for a kiss, he suddenly got very, very jealous.

Zeke and Sharpay had broken the kiss immediately, but Troy had seen enough. He had a hurt look on his face, as he turned on his heel, and before Sharpay could stop him, he was in his car, and even though she tried calling him all the rest of that day, he wouldn't pick up once.

The next day at school, he completely ignored her. It was the silent treatment, and Sharpay was weirded out, because guys usually didn't act that way. It was a girly thing. But Troy did, and that made her love him even more, even though he kinda hated her right then. She then decided to give him time and space, and… hope for the best.

However, when she couldn't take it anymore, him being so awfully mad at her, she decided to pay him a visit. A good reason was wanting to make up, but… also, her _needs_ were killing her…

…_Sharpay knocked on the door, tripping. Her high heels were killing her after having walked to Troy's house, but she hadn't wanted to take the car, she felt so stupid doing it, when a walk was healthy and would be good exercise. _

_She thought she'd waiting long enough, and finally the door opened, revealing Mrs. Bolton, "Oh hi, Sharpay!" she smiled, pulling the young girl in for a hug, "It's been some time since you came here. We've missed you, come on in!"_

_Sharpay stepped in to house, glad that Troy hadn't told his parents about the whole Zeke incident. She didn't want to disappoint them, or hurt them. She really liked them, and they seemed to care for her too. She shot Mrs. Bolton another smile and said; "Yeah, I know, I've been busy. Is Troy upstairs?" _

"_Yes." Mrs. Bolton smiled, "You know where it is, honey."_

"_Great." Sharpay said, shooting her one last smile, before heading up the stairs, going for Troy's room. She paused by the door, which was closed. She could hear music coming through it, and he was playing pretty loud. She knocked on the door, just as a new loud song started playing. He couldn't hear her knock though, so she pressed the knob down, and was pleased to see the door wasn't locked. _

_She stepped inside, and found him on the bed, reading a school book. He had his back half against her, and therefore hadn't seen her coming. She took a few steps towards the bed, trying not to make any noise, though he probably wouldn't be able to hear, because of the music. _

_She quietly stood behind him, and snuck her fingers around his head, covering his eyes. He froze immediately, probably from shock, but he soon realized it was her, because he moved her hands away from his eyes, and turned around to look at her, still with her hands in his. He shot her a stiff smile, and she could tell he still was mad at her. _

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, turning around fully, to take in her appearance. She looked REALLY good. He could tell she'd dressed up for him, and if he was right, she had some very slutty lingerie on underneath her already short mini skirt. So, she'd dressed up like that, that meant she was very keen about the idea of making up. Well, he wasn't gonna forgive her for that kiss! It hurt him._

"_Troy, before you blow up, let me explain…" she begun, but he cut her off immediately:_

"_No, Sharpay!" Troy said, standing up to look a bit more intimidating, "I don't wanna hear it! You kissed him! You kissed another guy, how could you do that to me? You promised you'd never hurt me, and that you'd never cheat on me. Where did all those promises go, down the drain?" _

"_If you could shut up for a second, you'd realize what I've been wanting to tell you since you saw it!" Sharpay said, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "Please, Troy!"_

_She looked so fragile and hurt. She really did look like she meant what she was saying, Troy noticed, "What, Shar…" he whispered, calming down. He hated seeing her hurt, even though she hurt him too, "What? Tell me then? I want to know…" he continued, turning the volume on the stereo down. _

"_I kissed Zeke!" Sharpay admitted, "But it wasn't like that! We were rehearsing for the play!" she said, talking very clearly, "He has the role as Claude, remember? I'm kissing him in the play, we were running lines!" _

"_Really?" Troy asked, and she saw a flash of hope and happiness shining through right there. _

"_Yes!" Sharpay said, stepping closer to him. She took his hands in hers, kissing the left one lightly, "I love you, Troy. Don't doubt that. I'd never purposely hurt you. You have to believe me. I love you, I'm not a cheater…" she paused, by the look Troy was giving her, "…on you!" she finished, shooting him a Hollywood-smile._

"_I don't really know if I should believe you…" Troy trailed off, "But it does make sense. I'm sorry I doubted your love for me, Sharpay. Can you forgive me?" _

"_Yes!" Sharpay said, a smile appearing on her face, and this time it was real and full of love. She stepped closer, and leaned in, giving him a light peck on the lips. But as she was to pull back, Troy put his arms around her neck, keeping her head in place, their lips linked together. _

_After a few seconds, they pulled apart for air, breathing hard. _

"_God, I've missed you…" Troy breathed, placing his forehead against hers, locking their eyes._

"_I've missed you too." She smiled, "5 days is too long…" _

"_Yes," Troy said, nodding eagerly, "I've finally come to realize what you always talked about, right when we started that whole deal. You know, about needs."_

_Sharpay giggled slightly, "Well, we're gonna have to take care of that, wont we? I can't let my man down, that's pathetic." _

_Troy laughed, and then he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss, once again. She smiled against his face, he could feel it, and he quickly moved his hands to her waist, hugging her even closer. She snuck her arms around his neck, leaning in closer too. When she shifted all her weight onto him, he fell backwards, but luckily enough, his bed was right behind them. He landed there, Sharpay on top of him. _

_He let her explore his lips, just kissing her back as eagerly. Then he turned them around, wanting him to be on top. He had his hands underneath her top, rubbing her stomach gently. He moved them upwards, wanting to explore her undergarments, to see if his suspicions about slutty underwear were true. They were, he realized, a great deal true. _

_He let his hands move out from her shirt, and started tugging at it instead. She got the hint, and lifted her upper back, to let him take it totally off. He flung it across the room, letting it land on the floor. He was glad that his music was playing, because otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do this, with his mom downstairs. He prayed she wouldn't hear them now, even though she probably figured what they were doing. _

_Sharpay was tugging at his shorts. He let her pull them off, along with his boxers too. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the stomach, and moved upwards, towards the valley between her breasts. He'd always loved to dig down there, because it was one of her weak spots, and the view was quite alright with him. He lifted his head once in awhile, coming up for air, but then he couldn't take it anymore. He had to take that bra off her, and he had to do it now! He moved his hands onto her back, and she got the hint, once again, and lifted herself up slightly, letting him slide it off. _

_She leaned back again after, resting her head on the soft mattress. She shivered slightly, when his mouth covered her left breast, while the other was being tormented by his fingers. She let out a short gasp, her eyes popping open. Troy let out a chuckle, and she shot him a glare. Then she pulled his head towards her mouth, pressing her tongue through his lips, letting it fight with his. While she did that, she managed to rid him of his shirt too, leaving him completely naked on top of her. _

_He let his hands wander down her body, and to her mini skirt, pulling it down from her body, where he realized, that she was wearing nothing underneath, which made him that more excited. Just the thought of her walking all the way from her house to his, with nothing on down there, was very thrilling. He pulled his lips away from hers, and moved down, softly kissing her thighs, and all around her centre, knowing how much she was hating it, and how much he was teasing her. _

_He then looked up at her, asking her for permission to take it further, though he knew she didn't mind. She shot him a cocky smile, but turned them over, straddling him. _

"_This time…" she mumbled, planting a kiss on his bronze chest, while her hands were firmly sitting at his side, "I'm on top."_

* * *

_So flashbacks are mainly the way to give you kinky stuff for now ;p I couple of my friends asked me if it was gonna be just as the first one, with y'know, slutty Sharpay and such, and I promised it. So the flashbacks will be it for now, but just for now… Later, there'll be some naughty, naughty for real, and not just memories ;o I hope you liked this chapter though, and please do tell me if it gets too graphic. But also, if you don't like to read it, you can just skip it, the sex isn't important for the story, y'know? _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 4

_You call that reviewing, people? Please, I know you can do better. No offence to those wonderful people who actually did review me, it's very much appreciated. But seriously, I'd like to know what all the "silent" readers think of this? And if __YagottaluvHSM__ is reading this, I really wanted to PM you, but you must have disabled the function, because I couldn't. As long as it stays that way, I wont be able to write you. _

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 4.**

Taylor, Chad and Gabriella were waiting for both Sharpay and Troy to come to school, the next Monday. They were by Sharpay's pink locker, where they usually met up, but so far neither Troy nor Sharpay had been there, and they were getting quite freaked out.

The lovely couple hadn't made up yet. All yesterday was spent, trying to get Troy to pick up the phone, after convincing Sharpay to call him. Sharpay hadn't said a word to her parents, Ryan had told Gabriella this morning, when he'd called to tell her he wasn't gonna come to school, because he had a huge headache.

They had no idea how they were gonna get Troy and Sharpay to talk to each other. Sharpay was almost desperate yesterday. Taylor had been at her house, cheering her up with her weird humour, while Chad and Gabriella had been at Troy's. Ryan had been at Sharpay's too, and he and Taylor had convinced her that it wasn't her fault and that she shouldn't push Troy too much. Gabriella and Chad had tried getting Troy to speak, but with no use. He was convinced that his life was over for good, and they could do nothing to change his mind. Unless one of them magically got Misja to disappear.

"Hi guys!" Sharpay suddenly said, as she was standing in front of them. They hadn't even seen her coming. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Waiting for you…" Taylor said, "Isn't that quite obvious?"

"Oh, but I thought that…" she broke off, as she stared at something behind their backs. They turned around too, noticing Troy coming towards them, a dead look in his eyes. Sharpay swallowed hard, getting a sorrowful look on her face too.

"Troy!" Gabriella whined, rushing towards him, and enveloping him in a big hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Troy mumbled, hugging her back, as they slowly started walking towards the other three. Sharpay opened her locker, not wanting to see Troy's angry eyes. She found her books and stuff, and when she closed it again, he was staring right at her anyway.

"Hi…" she whispered, hugging her book close.

"Hey."

She bit her lips, breathing hard, "How… How are you feeling?"

He got a hard look on his face, his lips frozen, "How do you think I'm feeling, Sharpay!?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" she said, crossing her arms, to protect herself from his anger, "It's not my fault! Remember that Troy!"

"Well, who's fault is it then?" Troy asked, "Because I know it's not mine!"

"Why are you doing this to me, Troy!?" Sharpay snapped, her tears ready to fall, "Why are you doing this…? We can work it out… I know we can, it's not over yet…" she paused, biting her lip, "It's not, Troy… I love you! Just because Misja is coming… it doesn't mean I've just stopped loving you! You mean the world to me…"

"I love you too, Sharpay…" Troy said, "You know I do, but… It's hard… Try to see things from my perspective, okay? The girl I love most in the entire world are marrying someone else. How do you think that makes me feel, Shar? Can you even imagine that? It hurts SO much!"

"I can imagine." Sharpay whispered, looking him deep into the eyes, "I know I can't say I've felt the same, Troy, but… _I love you_. I love you so much, and I want us to be together. I know my parents want me to marry Misja, but that doesn't mean _I_ want to marry him. I've met the guy once! Seriously, what did they expect?" she paused, "I just want to be with you… and if I have to start a relationship with Misja in four weeks, then I want to be with you until. Can't you understand that?"

"I do…" Troy paused, "I kinda do, Sharpay, but… But it'll never be the same. Not for me. And I need a little more time to think about this…"

Sharpay's face fell, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She hung her head in shame, "Okay…" she whispered. And then she shot a sad smile to her other friends and made her way down the hallway, for the first time in her life, not yelling MOVE!

--

Gabriella and Taylor looked at Sharpay from across the table, during lunch. On an ordinary day, she would be sitting on Troy's lap, letting him feet her grapes or some other sort of fruit. But today was different. Her happy sparkle was gone, and she was digging her salad, not really eating anything.

Gabriella sighed. It was such a heartbreaking sight. She couldn't stand to watch her friend like this. A couple of tables away, Troy and Chad had seated themselves with the other jocks. They'd stopped doing that to be with their girlfriends, but now… everything was messed up. Gabriella knew, they had to do something.

"Tay…" she whispered, turning to her, her brown eyes looking so sad. She swallowed and nodded her head slightly towards Sharpay, so Taylor knew what they were talking about, "We gotta do something…"

"I know." Taylor whispered back, biting her lip slightly, "But what can we do, Gabby? I mean… I understand where Troy is coming from, she's marrying someone else!"

"Yes, I know…" Gabriella said, her voice sad, "But they have to be together until then, remember the trip we talked about? Right after Troy and Sharpay got home form Hawaii? We can't do that if they're fighting. It was supposed to be just the 6 of us. They have to make up. And if they can't be together, then they have to be friends."

"Yeah, you're right…" Taylor trailed off, "And I can't stand to watch Sharpay like this. She used to be so happy. I've just started to really care for her and value her weird friendship, and now…She's different again…"

"And I who thought her parents were cool!" Gabriella mumbled, "They were like the coolest parents ever. This marriage doesn't seem like something they'd just go ahead and do… Something is not right, Tay. Or else,… her parents are just showing us what they REALLY are like!?"

"I don't know…" Taylor whispered, "But I want Sharpay back."

Gabriella nodded, "So do I…"

…_Gabriella laughed as Sharpay danced around the shop, humming the most resent musical tune. Kelsi had written it, so Kelsi herself was smiling like crazy, while Taylor was shaking her head, pretending that she didn't know the three mad women in the middle – centre of all attention. _

"_Sing with me, Gabby!" Sharpay smiled in a sing-song voice, "It'll make you feel happy!" she continued, taking Gabriella's hands and swinging them from side to side. _

_Kelsi approached them, pushing her glasses slightly back at her nose, a smile on her face, "Are you a little hyper today, Sharpay?" _

"_Oh, just a tad, don't you think?" Taylor mumbled, holding up a red dress between them, so people still wouldn't think she knew them. _

"_Oh, Tayloooor!" Sharpay continued, ducking under the red dress, to face her friend, "Red is really not your colour, silly. You should go with green or blue or black."_

"_Sharpay!?" Taylor squealed, placing a hand on her heart, "You gave me a fright! Would you calm down, please? If you get us kicked out of here, we wont find the perfect Prom dresses!" _

"_Sorry!" Sharpay mumbled, giving her a pouty look, "We can't let that happen! I need to look smokin' hot for the Troy-boy!"  
_

_Kelsi shook her head, letting out a sigh, "Shar, when are you gonna realize that we wont listen to you and Troy's exploits? We're really feeling better without them. I don't need those images in my head." _

"_Fine, fine, fine…" Sharpay mumbled pulling a black dress down for a look-over, "Be that way." She threw the dress to Kelsi and mumbled, "Black is your colour. But black is my colour too, and we don't want both of us to look the same, so you should do a long dress, and I should do a shorter."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Just try it on, Kels." She mimicked, "Or I'll beat you like a piñata. There's a dressing room right over there!" she pointed behind her back, pushing the composer into it in a hurry. _

"_Are you just gonna go ahead and decide whatever all of us are gonna wear?" Gabriella asked, hands on hips._

_Sharpay looked up from another dress, shooting her a small smile, "Yeah!" she paused "And you should go with a red."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, grabbed the dress Sharpay was holding out for her, and headed towards the last dressing room. She swore, sometimes Sharpay would be a tad too happy and hyper. Gabriella wasn't like that. Especially not after she turned 18. She'd grown up, and so had everyone else. Except Sharpay. She still took life like it was, and Gabriella envied her for that, even though it was irresponsible. _

"_Fine then!" Sharpay said, looking around, while hoping her friends would hear her, "There's no dressing rooms left. I'll just change right here!" _

_Taylor's head immediately shot out of her dressing room. Her eyes were wide, and her hair was a bit messy, "What!?" she shrieked, "Sharpay you can't do that! This is a nice place! You can't just… strip down to your underwear whenever you want to." _

"_Please, Taylor." Sharpay mumbled, zipping down her pink skirt, "We're all women here, I think they've seen a girl in her underwear before. Besides, it'll be like being on the beach. In a bikini!" _

_Taylor rolled her eyes, and retired her head again, not wanting to watch her friend strip down in public. Gabriella however peeked out of her dressing room, having to watch Sharpay. She was so intimidated by her friend at times, but that was what made their friendship. And she HAD to see how people would react! _

_The saleswoman shot Sharpay a weird look, but didn't say anything. It wasn't written anywhere, that you can't try out clothes outside the dressing rooms, so she just turned her head, and focused on another customer, who also, politely decided to ignore the teenage girl. _

_Sharpay was quickly out of her skirt and top, and motioned for Gabriella to come out and zip her gown up. Gabriella came out, wearing her red dress. Sharpay had to stop for a second, to take in the dark beauty in front of her, "Wow." She mumbled, "Wow, wow, wow! How come you're dating my dorky brother? You can get anyone in the world looking like that?" _

_Gabriella let out a giggle, "I do look good, don't I?" _

"_Yup," Sharpay nodded, but then she turned around, to let Gabriella zip the back of her dress. When she was done, Sharpay turned around and the two girls stared at each other, happiness in their eyes, "We look good, girl!" Sharpay then exclaimed. _

"_You're gorgeous, Sharpay." Gabriella said, and she really meant it. All Sharpay needed right now was a pair of black heels, some smoky makeup and her hair done, and she'd be the Belle of the ball. Gabriella had no doubt in her mind, that Troy and Sharpay would be voted Prom King and Queen. They were the perfect couple. It seemed like everyone wanted to be them. And if people had been jealous of Troy before, because of his good looks and basketball skills, boys were even more jealous now, because he had one of the most hottest girls in school. It was the same for Sharpay; girls had seen her, and wanted to be her, with her good looks and talent, and now she had the basketball king too. _

"_Well, thank you, Gabriella." Sharpay smiled, acting older and wiser, which was proved by the way she said Gabriella's name. She'd never use Gabriella in regular everyday-life. It was always Gabby or Gabs. Mostly Gabby though, Ryan called her Gabs. It was their thing. _

_Gabriella shot her a smile, and didn't know what to say to her more. She watched as Sharpay bit her lip, but then she took a few hard steps to Taylor's dressing room, where she knocked on the wall, wanting her to come out. Two seconds later, Kelsi got the same treatment. _

"_Coming!" Kelsi shouted, and Gabriella mused to herself, she wouldn't have done that a year ago. A year ago she was so afraid of Sharpay, as some would be of a serial killer. _

_Two minutes later, Taylor and Kelsi came out of their dressing rooms, dressed in their gowns. Gabriella lost her jaw. They were both gorgeous! Did Sharpay know how to pick out clothes, or what? "Wow." She mused, "Look at you two!"  
_

"_You're breathtaking." Sharpay smiled, walking around them, as to expect them closer, "Tell me girls, why are we all dating these immature high school boys? We could easily get a college man!" _

_The three other burst into a fit of giggles, and Sharpay quickly joined them…_

--

"We can go shopping?" Taylor suggested, in attempt to cheer Sharpay up, "Or to the movies… anything you want!?"

"No…" Sharpay said, slowly making her way down the hallway. "No, I don't want to go anywhere without, Troy. It's not the same without him. Nothing will be fun."

"Geez Sharpay, you're acting like he's dead." Gabriella said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm sad!" Sharpay hissed, shooting her a death glare, "We just broke up! Could you be more insensitive, Gabby!"

"Sorry…" Gabriella mumbled, hanging her head in shame, "I just hate to see you like this, Shar! I know it's not you! You're always so happy! You smile and laugh and sing! You make US smile when we're down."

"That was before my heart broke." She just said, and then she turned to leave, as to get the last word, but Gabriella and Taylor couldn't let her get away like that. They were going to make her happy, one way or another. And they were going to get her to talk to Troy, even if they had to tie them to each other.

Taylor grabbed her wrist, and forced her to look at her, "Sharpay!" she said, her voice hard. Sharpay turned to look at her, as the whole hall quieted down, stunned by Taylor's outburst. She wasn't one to usually high her voice like that (only to Chad, on special occasions), and especially not to the Ice Princess. No one dared to speak that way to her.

"What?" Sharpay said, and Taylor just then noticed, the tears in her eyes, as they made their way down her cheeks, and over her lips and towards her neck. Was Sharpay really crying… And in public, just like that? Was she really that… _broken_?

"Oh, Shar!" Taylor mumbled, and then she pulled her friend into a deep hug, padding her awkwardly on the back, while Sharpay rested her head on her shoulder, letting the tears roll freely. "Please stop crying now. I hate to see you unhappy."

"I just love him so much, Tay…" Sharpay whispered, her voice hoarse, "I can't help it… I've been crying all weekend, and I wont stop. Every time I talk about it, I start again. I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not!" Taylor said, her voice firm, "You're just sad. It's okay, Sharpay."

Sharpay pulled out and shot her a smile, but then she started giggling like mad, and Gabriella joined her, and soon Taylor followed. They didn't really have any reason to giggle like that, so suddenly, but it was needed, after Sharpay's big cry. Gabriella then pulled the two into a group hug, much like seen on "Friends" between Monica, Phoebe and Rachel. _(A/N – I love when they have those hugs! It's like, aw SWEET!)_

Sharpay was again the one to break the hug, and she shot them another smile, "Look at me, starting the waterworks, huh?"

Taylor padded her arm, and Sharpay turned around, to waltz down the hall, but she didn't get very far. When she turned the corner, she crushed right into the object of all her thoughts, and the reason to why she was crying. The books she'd been carrying flew right out of her hands, and crashed to the floor, while she herself, was about to slip, luckily enough, Troy caught her hand, before she was able to make contact with the floor.

He pulled her to her feet again, and she shot him a brief smile, silently thanking him. He bend down to gather her books, and handed them to her, when he was done. She was about to say something, when he turned to leave.

"Troy!" she yelled, quickly following him, wanting to talk, just… anything with him. She couldn't stand this!, "Please wait a second, we need to talk!"

He stopped, and she caught up with him, placing a hand on his arm, "What?" he whispered, not wanting to catch too much attention.

"There must be a way to figure this out, Troy…" Sharpay trailed off, looking deeply into his eyes, "I love you. And I know you love me. We have to work this out. Can't we just… Can't we, _please_, be together… Until Misja get here? Please Troy, I'm begging you. We didn't get a proper goodbye."

"And we didn't get a proper start either, Sharpay, please…" Troy said, trying to brush her off, "I can't… Don't you understand that?"

"But- but I love you!" Sharpay protested, tears in her eyes again.

"If you love me as much as you keep bragging about, then you'd be able to understand." Troy simply said, before turning on his hell, leaving her in the hall.

Sharpay turned to look at her two girlfriends, who'd approached them, as their discussion was loud enough for everyone to hear. She shot them a sad look, and hurried out of the school, tears streaming down her face.

--

"Dad, can't you see you're being unreasonable?" Ryan tried, looking his father in the eye, "Can't you see what is going on? You're ruining her. You're destroying my sister. I can't let you do that."

"Ryan, this isn't your business!" Mike Evans argued, brushing his son off, "This is between me, Sharpay and your mother, and I think we can handle it. Stay out of this!"

"No!" Ryan said, putting his foot down, "I can't! This is affecting everyone, and I'm this family too. I can't believe you're doing this to your only daughter. Can't you see how miserable it's making her?" he paused, and when his father didn't respond, he continued, "You're… I don't even know you! Where's the father I know? Three months ago you wouldn't have done this. What changed you, dad? You used to be a _cool _parent!"

"A lot of stuff happened, Ryan." Mike said, shaking his head slightly, "You wouldn't understand. Your mother and I couldn't watch Sharpay like this anymore. This is better. And you shouldn't be supporting her, you should support us. If I hear another peep out of you, I'll disinherit you."

"Is that what you threatened to do with Sharpay if she didn't marry Misja?" Ryan questioned, not caring if his father didn't leave him a dime. Sharpay's happiness was more important than all the money in the world.

"Stay out of this, Ryan." His father repeated, and a silence overtook them.

Two minutes later the front door slammed open, and they hurried into the hallway, to see Sharpay storming up the stairs and towards her room with tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red from crying.

Ryan turned to his father, a hateful look on his face, "See what you did to her!?"

* * *

_Okay, so I simply hate to write a sad Sharpay, and that's because I suck at it. I've almost only tried to write her happy and bouncy, but now she's like… Uff, and really, if I have written her like this before, it hasn't been for so long as now. I promise though, that it will look brighter for her in a few chapters (I think). _

_And now, I tried to hurry with this update, because there'll be a couple of days now, where I wont be able to write anything, maybe not even read, I'll be SO busy. Tomorrow, is like, the last day of school, I'm out forever, babe, so that's like a really big deal, and then at night, I'm getting together with two of my best friends (MelleG is one of them ;p) to watch movies and celebrate. The day after, my aunt is throwing a wedding anniversary party, so I'll be busy there too. And then I have to study for my english exam on Wednesday and do the exam on Thursday. I should be able to squeeze in some writing and reading though, because otherwise I wont be able to survive. _

_Remember to review, eh? _

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;o _


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews! I love them, and sorry about the delay, but I'm busy, but I have been writing on my joined fics instead. I hope this chapter is worth the wait, though. Enjoy :) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical. _

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 5.**

Getting ready for Prom the next Friday was a sad experience for Sharpay. She got ready with Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella just as they'd agreed on, but she didn't look forward to her Prom night, which was a shame since it was her last one. She didn't expect Troy to come and pick her up along with Ryan, Jason and Chad, so basically, she wouldn't have a date.

Gabriella had assured her though, that Troy was going to be there tonight, so Sharpay had set her mind on making up with him. Whatever it took! If she had to go take the microphone from the band on the stage, and sing him a love song to prove her feelings, she was gonna do it. If she had to go down on her knees and beg him, she was gonna do it. She was desperate. She needed Troy, she really did!

She had the perfect dress, the perfect hair, the perfect shoes and the perfect accessories. But she didn't have the perfect date. She didn't have a date at all. It sucked!

The girls did everything to cheer her up though. They pulled funny faces and goofed off, but it was all a waste. When the guys knocked on the door, she was still sad. But her mood got a little better, when she saw Zeke along with them. He'd decided to take her, as a friend, and try to make her night memorable. His girlfriend didn't care, because she was older and didn't even go to their school, and she understood it completely.

"You look lovely tonight." Zeke said, taking her hand, and leading her to the limo, that Sharpay and Ryan's parents had gotten for them. It was a little extravagant, but the others seemed to enjoy it. Sharpay and Ryan were used to it, so they really didn't see the exciting thing about it.

They arrived to their school, where it was being held in the big hall, and Sharpay had actually managed to enjoy her conversation with Zeke on the way. She had decided to have fun tonight, and forget about all her Troy-problems, because it was her senior Prom, and she didn't want to remember it as something horrible. She knew it would have been so much better with Troy there, but he wasn't, so Zeke was definitely okay to be with too.

They danced and had fun, and when the clock showed 10:30pm, she still hadn't seen Troy. It was kinda weird, her friends had said he'd definitely be there. But maybe he was goofing off somewhere else instead. After all, he could do whatever he wanted to now. She didn't have to know about it, he could even go and make out with a random girl if he felt like it. She shivered by that thought, and pressed herself closer to Zeke's body, wanting to feel the comfort of one of her best guy friends. Her and Zeke had something. Something she didn't share with Chad or Jason. They had a special bond, and she knew Zeke would do everything for her. It felt kinda nice to have a protector that way.

Across the hall, sitting on his chair with his arms crossed, Troy was fuming. How could she just show up with Zeke!? Wasn't she supposed to be sad and stay home and cry? She wasn't supposed to be there with Zeke! He was her Prom date, and that was it! It wasn't something to discuss. Just because they had a minor argument, didn't mean she could just make plans with someone else. He hadn't wanted to pick her up, but he'd decided to go dance with her all night, because he didn't want to ruin her Prom. But look what happened!

Zeke happened!

Why did he always come along? Troy had never been the jealous kind of guy, but there was something about Zeke and his relationship with Sharpay that he just couldn't accept. It was okay for Sharpay to be close to other guys, but she was _too _close with Zeke. He always got in the way and ruined things!

Troy watched as Sharpay snuck her hands around Zeke's neck and he pulled her closer, putting his hands on her waist. She placed her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, dancing slowly to the song the band was playing. Zeke had his head on top of her head, and he looked content too.

…that was enough!

Troy stood up from his seat, and quickly brushed through Taylor and Chad, breaking the dancing couple apart. He couldn't let that dance go on for one more minute, it was wrong! Plain wrong, and he couldn't let it continue. He ignored Chad's protests, and simply rushed up to Zeke and Sharpay, putting a hand on each of their arms, pulling them away from each other.

"Hey!" Zeke exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, or I'll punch you in the face." Troy said, anger streaming through his voice. He didn't want to pay attention to Zeke though, he simply grabbed Sharpay's arm, and dragged her with him towards the door.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, her voice high and scared.

"We need to talk." Troy simply mumbled, pushing the double doors open. He pulled her further with him, towards a quiet place, where he pushed her onto a bench, sitting down next to her.

"What is wrong with you, Troy!?" she exclaimed, looking at him like he was crazy, "I was dancing! What do you think you're doing!?"

"You can't dance with Zeke!" Troy said, his voice hard.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your Prom date, so you should dance with me." Troy simply said.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, her voice shrill, "Are _you_ my Prom date? I didn't see you picking me up with the other guys, and I didn't see you complimenting my dress or my hair! Shut the hell up, Troy, you're just jealous because I decided to have fun tonight and not be bitter. Like you."

"Oh, so I'm bitter?" Troy asked, arching his eyebrows together, "I'm bitter because I'm here or what? Because I can't let you dance around with a guy who obviously only wants to get into your pants!"

"Zeke has a girlfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed, "And stop talking about him like that! He's sweet and gentle, he's not like that. You're just assuming things, Troy. And may I add, it isn't my fault that you're here alone tonight, I wanted to go with you. But you didn't want to speak to me! You ignored me and brushed me off! How do you think that made me feel?!"

"I… I was confused, Sharpay…" Troy sighed, calming down a bit, "You confused me! I… I didn't know what to think right there, but I was going to be with you tonight after we'd both arrived, I was going to, I really was. I wanted to have my senior Prom with you."

"Then what did you expect me to do, Troy?" Sharpay questioned, "I'm not a mind reader, how was I supposed to know you were going to do that? I… I was gonna come alone, but Zeke tagged along, and I figured you wouldn't care since you'd broken up with me anyways."

"Why wouldn't I care!?" Troy asked, looking at her, hurt flashing across his face, "Of course I care, Sharpay! I love you, you know that…"

"No…" Sharpay said, her voice soft, as she was trailing off, "No I don't…" and with those words she left the bench and slandered towards the doors again, leaving him there, alone and confused.

He watched her leave, feeling lost. He hadn't even gotten to say any of the things he'd wanted to say to her. He'd wanted to compliment her dress and her hair and her everything. She looked absolutely perfect. There was not a single thing wrong with her, as she sat there before him. And even though her face was pulled into a hard façade, which reminded him of the girl he used to know before he fell in love with her, she was so beautiful, that words couldn't describe her.

He had really wanted to make up with her. He really had. He didn't want to fight. He couldn't exactly date her either, because it would hurt too much. But his mom had helped him realize, that he shouldn't lose her completely. He had to safe the friendship they sorta had before he fell for her. He had to. It was too precious to loose.

He sighed deeply and stood up, to go in there and say goodbye to Chad and Gabriella. There was no use hanging around when the girl he loved was dancing with someone else.

--

Sharpay ignored Zeke's pleas and sat down by the wall, her arms crossed. How dare he!? How can he just show up, say a few words, and end up making her guilty because she went with Zeke? How the hell did that happen!? She wasn't like this. The Sharpay from three years ago wouldn't have obeyed him. She would have found a really cute guy and ended up taking him with her home by the end of the night.

She hated what she'd become after dating Troy. Well, most of the time she did. Because when she was with Troy, she didn't even think about it. It was all worth it, and she didn't need to be slutty Sharpay, because she had a boyfriend – a guy she loved very, very much.

Zeke finally left to go dance with someone else, and Gabriella sat down next to her, Ryan with her. They looked at her, questions in their eyes, but she didn't say anything. She turned her head to the side and ignored them.

"Shar?" Ryan questioned, "What happened?"

"Please tell us?" Gabriella added, her voice soft.

Sharpay turned around to look at them, not having the heart to ignore them either. She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I had a fight with Troy…" she whispered.

"Oh no…" Gabriella said, feeling genially sorry for her friend. She sighed and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing the life out of her, "What happened, Shar?"

"I dunno, but he was angry that I was dancing wit Zeke! And then he pulled me outside, and started yelling at me, like it was my fault he's here alone! But then I got angry, and left him there!" Sharpay paused, pulling away from her, "I don't know what to do, Gabby… Everything is so messed up!"

"I know, sweetie…" Gabriella said, "I know."

"Then what should I do?" Sharpay asked, her chocolate brown eyes big with confusion.

"Go speak to him again," Gabriella said, "I talked to him earlier today. He was going to make up with you, but seeing you with Zeke must have trigged something in him, Sharpay. Give him a chance to apologize, and then dance with him, and be friends. Okay?"

"But I don't want to be friends!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I want to be with him!"

"You can't Sharpay, and you know that…"

Sharpay sighed and looked into her lap, where her fingers were awkwardly playing with her dress and each other. Her nails were black, she noticed, it fitted her mood perfectly. "I guess so." She then mumbled. Then she looked up and shot them a short smile, before making her way across the floor, where she eyed Troy sitting, looking mad too – just the way she felt.

She took a seat beside him, not even saying anything. They just sat there, their shoulders brushing together. Their Prom was turning into a nightmare, simply because of everything, and Sharpay didn't want that. She took a deep breath, and turned her head slightly to the side, "Hi." She whispered.

He turned his head too, a sight of relief flashing across his face. At least she'd done something right, "Hey…"

She swallowed hard, she didn't know what to say, so she just looked at him, flashing him an insecure smile, "I don't know what to say to you…"

"I'm sorry." Troy blurted out, "I was out of line. I was just… mad that you were dancing with Zeke and having fun. I was jealous too, I guess, I just… Sharpay, I _love _you!"

"I love you too, Troy…" Sharpay whispered, taking his hands into her own, "But you don't want to be with me as long as I have Misja in the back, and there's nothing I can do about it… I just hoped you might realize what I felt, and see things from my perspective."

"I'm trying, Sharpay." Troy said, subconsciously stroking her hand with his thumb, "But…. My mom made me realize something. Even if I can't have you, we can still be friends, I don't want to lose you, but… If you're marrying Misja, friends is all we can be."

"Can't you at least think about dating me until?" Sharpay questioned, "I want a proper goodbye, I want to go to Hawaii and camping like we planned with the guys…"

Troy thought about her words… His heart ached to be with her, to just touch her again and make love to her, but… It would be _so_ hard when they would have to say goodbye. A part of him wanted to say yes and have those three weeks with her, but another part told him to get out of it now, because it'd only end up hurting him in the end.

He looked at her, and saw her big puppy dog eyes looking up at him, hints of tears in the corners, and he didn't have the heart to shoot her down. He loved her too much to be the cause of her tears. He could at least think about it, right?

"Okay…" he then said, "I'll think about it."

Sharpay's face lit up and she embraced him, the tears now rolling down her cheeks because of happiness. She kissed his cheek and pulled him to her feet and onto the dance floor, where a new song was just beginning. He placed his hands around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were in their own little world, not a where that they were being watched…

--

"And for the last thing tonight!" Pete Smith said, attracting everyone's attention, "Our lovely teachers and us have voted for Prom King and Queen. We all know who was nominated, so no need to say the names… We're going to reveal the winners, and after that, it's the last song of the night!"

Mrs. Darbus made her way onto the stage, an envelope in her hand, Pete handed her the microphone, but she didn't really need it. Her voice was always high. She took it nonetheless, "Thanks." She smiled, "Oh, my dear students. In this envelope I carry the winner names. Let's take a look, shall we?" she opened it up, and her eyes scanned the answers, a knowing smile coming to her face, "Well, this surprises no one, I guess, the winners are, this year's cutest couple; Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans! Come up here, my dears!"

The crowd broke into cheers as Troy and Sharpay made their way onto the stage, Troy walking a few steps behind Sharpay. They may have made up, but he knew what the crowd expected, and he wouldn't be able to give it to them. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. They were JUST friends, but the school didn't know that, and he sure as hell didn't want to tell them now.

"Wow, thanks!" Sharpay smiled, as Pete placed the tiara on her head. She giggled slightly and turned to look at Troy, who now had a crown on his head too, "So you did vote us Prom King and Queen like I told you to! Thank you very much. It's a great honor."

"Uhm yeah…" Troy awkwardly said. He wasn't much of a speaker in situations like these. How about just letting Sharpay do the talking, like always? "What she said." He chuckled, flashing them his charming smile, which made at least half the girls in there weak in the knees.

Suddenly someone was brave enough to yell: "Kiss her!"

Troy and Sharpay stared at each other for a moment. They'd never had trouble kissing each other (or scandalously making out) in the hallway or cafeteria, or auditorium or class. Just think back to when they first started going out, the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Everybody had felt awkward back then, but now they sorta… just let them. They were used to it.

But the problem was… Troy and Sharpay _couldn't_, wouldn't make out. They weren't dating, and Troy knew that if he placed his lips on Sharpay's he'd need to go home and be with her. He missed her so much, and he knew she missed him too. And if he kissed her, all the feelings he had would brush up and… They'd end up making love all night long.

"C'mon, kiss her!" another one continued.

Sharpay turned to look at him, her face full of expectations. He knew _she_ wanted to kiss him, because she wanted to date him. But… Oh, he already went over that!

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" the crowd started, repeating the same two words over and over again.

Sharpay bit her lip, but Troy slowly shook his head, no. Sharpay lowered her head, and turned around on her heel, quickly brushing down the stage, and out the door. He was sure he saw a few tears leave her eyes.

As the door smacked close behind her, the crowd got silent, every each of them watching him. What was he gonna do? He felt so guilty! He couldn't just let her run out of there like that, he couldn't just… Let her cry like that.

His gaze drifted to Gabriella's, and she ached her eyebrows, sending him a knowing smile. He knew what he had to do. If he loved her at all, he had to do it.

He jumped down from the stage, the crowd parting in front of him, letting him take the easy way out of there…

--

"Sharpay!" he called, quickly chasing after her, "Shar! Stop for a sec.!" He yelled, getting closer and closer to reach her, "Sharpay, please stop!"

She turned around, anger flashing across her face, but tears were streaming down it too. Her sudden movement almost made them crash into each other, "No!" she yelled, her voice cracking, "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Troy! You keep hurting me!"

"And what do you think you're doing to me?" Troy questioned, "Making me feel great? You're hurting me too!"

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you!" Sharpay yelled, "I just want to be with you! I love you!"

"Well, I love you too!" Troy yelled back, taking a step closer to her, just to prove his point. His blood was racing with anger, lust and passion. Because even though she was annoying him like hell right now, he couldn't help but notice just how good she looked, and exactly how her dress hugged her body in all the right places, showing him a good amount of cleavage.

"Yeah!" Sharpay yelled, "Well, if you love me too, then how come we're like this!? Why aren't we together!?"

"I don't know!" Troy finally yelled, just telling her what he felt. He really _didn't _know. Why weren't they together? They should be if they loved each other… shouldn't they?

Suddenly Sharpay had grabbed him by the arm and pulled his head towards her own, and placed her lips on his. He didn't really realize what was happening, but just started to kiss her back. The feeling he got that minute was amazing. He'd thought about how much he missed her these days, but he'd never really thought of how he would feel if he got to kiss her again.

It was indescribable.

And really, if they loved each other, they should be together. It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Even if it was only for three weeks.

* * *

_So there you have it. Next chapter should be their little trip to Hawaii if I stick to my plans, we'll see. You never know. Anyway, I'm not American, so I have no idea what Prom is like. I've only seen it in movies, and then I've used from what I've read in other stories. Other then that I've compared it to my own school parties, even though they're nowhere alike. So please don't sue me if anything is incorrect, thank you very much. And now I'd like to see you people review, I think I deserve them, I had big troubles writing this chapter. _

_And then I have some, kinda, sad news anyway. I have so many joined fics right now. 6 to be exact, and I was thinking… I'm gonna focus on them first and then write on this when I get time, so there might be a long time between each chapter. The stories I write with Noukka are almost done, all three of them, and I'm gonna really work hard to finish at least one before she leaves for Canada. After she's gone, we wont be able to write during the holidays, because she's like really busy__, and I… I have nothing to do, so it would be perfect to write my own stuff there. Anyways…_

_**Tootles, **__Stessa ;o _


	7. Chapter 6

_I love the reviews. And sorry about the delay, but there will be some time between each chapter. Did you know I have 7 joint fic right now? Yup, that's a lot, so I'm trying to finish some of them too in the middle of writing this. It's a good thing I have time off, huh? And **M **rated stuff alert by the end of the chapter. I mean, what did you expect? They ARE on Hawaii together!_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM._

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 6.**

"You ready, Pay?" Troy asked, as Sharpay jumped out of Ryan's car, and waved him bye as he drove back home. Her suitcase was next to her on the pavement, but she looked really tired.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm ready."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and hugged her close to him, "That's good. Going to Hawaii wouldn't be the same without you. Is everything packed? Your bathing suites? And your… _hrrfm_, lack of clothing?"

Sharpay giggled slightly, "Yes," she smiled, "I made sure to pack a lot, _a lot_ of that."

"Great." Troy said, "Let's put your stuff in the car, my parents should be out soon. My mom was just making sure everything was locked and that the lights were off."

"Cool!" Sharpay squealed, "Here take my bag." She bounced towards the car and into it, letting Troy handle her bags. She was already the old Sharpay, demanding him everything.

Troy was happy that she changed back from her sad place. He hated seeing her like that, because it wasn't fun at all. He'd decided to just forget that the past week had happened and then live the moment with Sharpay. If only it was for three weeks, he believed it was worth it.

And going to Hawaii would be so much fun! He couldn't wait to just chill for a week with Sharpay and do whatever they wanted to. Just the two of them in their own room. What they could do almost wrote an endless list… He couldn't wait if they could just lie in bed all day, totally naked with the door to the balcony open, letting the wind blow into their room. It was gonna be so relaxing and just plain _awesome_!

He got Sharpay's bags stuffed into the car too, and jumped into the car, next to Sharpay in the back. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes a little. He stroked his fingers across her cheek, admiring how beautiful she looked, "I love you, Sharpay…" he whispered.

She opened her eyes and shot him a cute smile, "I love you too, Troy."

Troy placed a light kiss on her lips, and just then his parents came into the car, ready to take off. They were both smiling happily at their son and his girlfriend, knowing how much it meant to them to be there, and go with them. They didn't exactly know what had happened between the teens a week ago, and they didn't want to ask. It was easier to stay out of, it looked like everything was fine, so it really wasn't a problem.

The trip to the airport was short, and then they had to wait there for awhile. Sharpay was sleeping, and Troy was just looking at her. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton found the teens so cute. They couldn't quite believe they were that in love with each other, and still so attached after two years.

The flight was almost the same, but then both Troy and Sharpay was sleeping, dreaming of how they were going to be together, and mostly dreaming about how great it would be if Sharpay wasn't supposed to marry Misja soon. Troy couldn't wait to the vacation, but he also couldn't wait until they got home again, because the 6 of them, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay and himself, had been planning a camping trip forever. They were going to set up some tents in the mountains, and then cook their own dinner over a fire.

It was gonna be so cool!

--

Sharpay was very awake when they made their way into the hotel lobby. She had rested really well on the whole trip there, and now she was practically hyper. She was giddy, squeezing Troy's hand tight, while the bellhop took care of their bags, and Troy's parents went to get their room keys.

"Wow…" she said, looking around, "This place is awesome! Troy, I love it so much, it's so romantic, I can't believe that we're together here for one week!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Troy said, quickly kissing her cheek, "How did your parents react when you told them you were going here, even though that's all that jazz with Misja." He'd agreed to himself, not to talk about Misja or the upcoming wedding, but he needed to know this.

Sharpay got awfully quiet, and looked at a big blue painting, deciding to ignore his question. That didn't make Troy very happy, that proved him what he'd been suspecting all along.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Troy asked, aching his eyebrows together.

"No…" Sharpay said, turning to look at him, questions in her eyes, "I couldn't tell them. If they knew, I knew they wouldn't let me go. Ryan's covering for me. And I'm here now, we made it, so they wont pick me up from here, and ruin everything. Don't tell your parents, please Troy? I told them my parents agreed."

"Of course I wont tell." Troy said, "Because if I did, then you wouldn't be here with me." he kissed her forehead again, and followed his parents to the elevator, because they had gotten their keys.

Mrs. Bolton handed Sharpay their key, as the two grownups made their way into their room, shutting the door behind them. Sharpay looked at Troy, an excited look in her eyes. She could tell Troy was excited too. She quickly found their room, which was a few rooms down from Troy's parents, on the opposite side of the room. She locked the door open, and on the count of three, they pushed the door open, stepping into their home for one week.

They were both taken aback for a second. The suite wasn't that huge, but it was SO beautiful! And cosy. There was a huge bed right inside, it looked so soft, and usable for… all the plans Troy had. There was a balcony, with a double door into the room. There was, of course, a bathroom, which he would check out later. There was a small kitchen, a fridge and such, where they could put the necessaries. The main food would be able to be ordered, or eaten downstairs.

Sharpay pulled the doors open and hurried outside to look at the view, while Troy jumped onto the bed, wanting to check if it was as soft as it looked. It was. He placed his hands behind his head, crossed his legs, and looked at the ceiling, calming down.

Sharpay was still outside, but he knew she'd come inside in a minute or two when she'd calmed down too. It was kinda awkward for him to be here with her. He enjoyed it and all, but they hadn't spoken that much yet. It was only a few exchanged words, and he dreaded when they'd have to settle down and unpack, and do all the couple-y stuff they usually do. They'd just have to pull through, though.

Sharpay came into the suite again, awkwardly rubbing her neck. She looked around and shot him a little smile, "Uh, this is nice…" she mumbled.

"Yeah…" Troy said, sitting up to look at her, as she started unpacking her suitcase, "It is."

"The bed's okay?" she questioned, looking into the bathroom to see what it looked like.

"Yup, _very_ much." Troy smiled, "Do you mind unpacking my bag too, now while you're at it?"

"No, of course not." Sharpay smiled, quickly getting to work, "So what do you wanna do? Your mom mentioned something about her and your dad checking out around town, do you want to go too?"

"Nah…" Troy brushed her off, "Not unless you want to. I guess it'll be okay to chill here, right?"

"Just my thought." Sharpay smiled, throwing herself down next to him, "I just want to spend some time with you, Troy. I've missed you so much. You have no idea."

Troy chuckled and pulled her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his chest, while they both closed their eyes for a second, enjoying each other's presence, for the first time in so long. They used to lie like this everyday. When they were together after school or at night, they'd relax for a couple of minutes, before doing what they'd planned. It was kinda their ritual, and Troy couldn't imagine it to be any other way.

They were tore apart, by Troy's parents who told them they were going for a walk, and Troy and Sharpay just nodded, wanting to be alone for awhile.

--

Sharpay woke up from her little nap around 45 minutes later, to realize that the sun was setting a little. Troy's parents had probably decided to eat in town, because Troy was sitting on their balcony eating something, which she was sure he had ordered for dinner.

She crawled out of bed, quietly not to disturb her boyfriend. He looked kinda sad and down, she wondered if it had something to do with her. It probably had, and she wanted to make him smile! She looked around, wondering what to do, but then she got the most brilliant idea!

She had bought some very exciting lingerie she wanted to show him, and of course she'd bought it, thinking that it might be time when they were at the romantic Hawaii together. She found it in her still only half unpacked bag, and rushed into the bathroom to change, hoping he would still be out there when she was done.

She did her hair and makeup and sprayed some of the perfume he loved on some good places, where she knew he'd smell them and be seduced. She gave herself the look-over in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She looked good, and she couldn't wait to be with Troy again. They had been fighting for a week. That was too long!

She made her way into the room again, and was pleased to see that Troy was still sitting on the balcony. She made her way out there, quietly covering his eyes with her hands. He froze at first, but relaxed when he realized it was her.

"What are you up to?" he whispered, moving his hands behind his chair, to hold on to her somewhere.

"Not much…" she whispered, kissing his shoulder, which was bare because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was probably tanning back when the sun was still up, "But I'm wearing my lack of clothing…"

"Okay, so now you need to remove your hands so I can see you!" Troy argued, "If not, then it's torture here. You could get in jail for this, you know!"

Sharpay giggled, and slowly removed her hands from his eyes. She stepped onto the other side of his chair, letting him take in her appearance. She watched him as his face got wider, and he looked up at her, love shining through his eyes.

"Do you like?" she questioned, a pouty look in her eyes.

Troy squinted his eyes together, tilting his head a little to the side, pretending to be thinking hard. Then he looked up at her, "No…" he said, shaking his head, while he stood up, "No, it's hideous, in fact, let's just take it off again, okay?"

"Okay…" Sharpay smiled, as she leaned in closer, placing her arms around Troy's neck. He captured her lips in a kiss, and she kept him there, taking his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hands from her hair and to her waist, pulling her closer to himself, wanting to feel her body in the lack of clothing she was wearing.

In fact, he loved her lingerie. She looked amazing in it, actually. It showed off her body in all the right places. Her breasts, her butt, and it was short, leaving him with a good view of her long slender, tanned legs.

Sharpay ran her hands down his chest, and took in his muscles and abs. He had a nice tan too, which she just loved on him. And then he was only wearing his bathing trunks.

He picked her up, bridal style, and she let out a high pitched giggle. He hurriedly carried her into the bedroom, where he carefully placed her on the bed, crawling on top of her. He kissed the valley between her breasts, which was clearly visible because of the lack of clothing she was wearing.

She pulled his head to hers and started kissing him again, splitting his lips with her tongue. She couldn't actually understand how much she had missed him, and now that she was with him, she felt so good again.

"Well then…" Troy smiled, pulling away from her, "I think it's time to take that hideous thing off, don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking up at him, "I really think so."

"Good," he smiled, trailing his hands onto her back to take it off her, "You're much prettier without it anyway."

"Wow, you don't say." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do say…" Troy smiled, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

--

Sharpay collapsed on top of Troy, breathing hard. She placed a light kiss on his chest, and lifted herself off him, to collapse next to him on the bed. He was breathing hard too, as he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, their sweat mixing together.

"God, that was amazing…" Sharpay whispered, kissing the side of his body again, as she rested her neck in his armpit, and nuzzled her fingers all over his chest, watching them dance, as she massaged him there.

"I know," Troy said, whispering too, "We are amazing at this. And it's funny, it only gets better."

"It's always good when we've had a fight." Sharpay replied, smiling up at him, "Don't you think that's weird?"

"Probably." Troy said, chuckling slightly at his girlfriend, "But fights are normal, Sharpay. Every couple has them, because it's healthy. It just proves that we have a good relationship."

"I guess so…" she whispered, letting her fingers run down his chest and towards his lower region, "I just hate fighting with you."

"And I hate fighting with you." Troy replied, curiously awaiting what she was gonna do. Right now she was playing around with him, but he figured she had plans. She always had, and that was the good thing about her.

"Yeah well…" Sharpay said, lifting the blanket a little, to move underneath it, "I'm sorta demanding and hard to be around, so you'll have to fight with me sometimes." She paused, "And if we didn't fight, I'd get bored."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Troy replied, and watched her as she backed backwards, underneath the blanket, her hair disappearing, "What… what are you doing, Pay?"

She lifted the cover, so he could see her smiling face, "Treating my man." She told him, before the blanket covered her face again, and he suddenly felt a light touch. He jolted his head back, resting it against the headboard, as he was enjoying what his amazing girlfriend was surely going to give him.

He remembered the first time she gave him a blowjob. It was after their ´date´. The date where she'd told him about herself, and had been wearing that amazing black dress. He'd bought her chocolate covered strawberries, and she'd have to spend the night with him. She'd stripped down, and given him his first sexual experience, even though it was only a blowjob, he'd felt so good about it.

And after they started dating, it was something she did often. He often wondered why she loved doing it so much. She didn't get anything out of it, and one time, he'd even asked her. She'd just told him that she loved pleasing him, and making him happy. She didn't mind doing it at all. And then she was really good at it. He hadn't gotten it done by other people, but he was sure Sharpay was the master.

When he exploded into her mouth, panting her name over and over again, she finally came out from the covers and laid down next to him again, a smile on her lips. She just watched him, as he recovered. Apparently he had enjoyed that a lot, she noticed. It must have been just what he needed in the moment.

When he had calmed down for a bit, he turned to look at her, and started kissing her again, hard and passionate. He moved on top of her, pressing her body into the mattress. He then pulled away, placing his forehead against hers, "Thank you for that. That was awesome."

"Ha, I got that before." She whispered.

"Well, then…" Troy said, looking her deep into the eyes, "Now it's your turn, darling."

She gave him a questionable look, before her lowered his mouth onto one of her breasts, wanting to give her a good experience too.

* * *

_So there you have it. Can you believe that? I had SUCH a hard time writing this chapter too. It's like… irritating me a lot. I hope it starts getting easier for me, otherwise I might just lose my mind. So, I hope you liked this chapter, remember to leave me a review, please?_

_**Toodles, **__Stessa ;o _


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, you know I love the reviews, right? They mean the world to me! And I'm out of school now, yay! But my last exam didn't go very well... I absolutely flunked my test, and well... luckily it's not a subject I'll have to have next year, when I'm starting on my new school. If it had been, I'd be death by now ) Anyway, here's your update ! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 7.**

"Are you ready to go, Sharpay?" Troy asked, popping his head into the bathroom, where she was changing into her bikini. They were heading to the beach to play and have fun.

"Yeah, two minutes!" she smiled at him through the mirror, "I just have to fix my hair, I don't want it to get all wet."

"Isn't that the point of going to the beach?" Troy questioned, chuckling a bit by her weirdness, "Getting wet and such?"

"Yes…" Sharpay said, in her hard tone, "But my hair can't get wet. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…" Troy said, quickly making his way out of the bathroom again, "No, I don't."

"Good," Sharpay called after him, as she was pulling her hair into a messy bun, "Otherwise I might have to pound on you a little bit or something!"

"Is that a treat or a promise?" Troy questioned from their room.

Sharpay giggled, "Haha, you're so funny, Mr. Bolton."

"Well, so I've been told." Troy called back.

Just then Sharpay made her way out of the bathroom in a pair of short jeans shorts and a tight pink top, with the words ´I'm brining sexy back´ written across the chest. Her hair was pulled back, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Troy could have sworn that this was the best she'd looked in a long time. He quickly stood up and shot her a cute smile, "You're gorgeous." He told her.

"Well, thank you." Sharpay giggled, "I like your shirt too."

"But I'm not wearing any." Troy said, confused.

"Exactly my point…" Sharpay whispered in his ear, "What do you know? Maybe we can even have a little fun on the beach."

"You know there's people there, right?" Troy questioned, arching his eyebrows together, as he picked up the bags that Sharpay had packed, containing towels, sun oil, water and a lot of crackers, for her to eat when she got hungry.

"Of course," Sharpay said, "But they can just look away you know."

"Or really?" Troy asked, and followed her out the door.

"Yeah."

--

Troy watched as Sharpay slowly took off her clothes, trying to tease him. It was working very well, and she knew it too. They might just have to make a repeat of last night again when they got home. Not that they minded at all, it had been a _very_ good night for both of them.

When she had her top and shorts off, he realized that her bikini was very minimal, in fact…where _was_ the bikini? It was very, very little. She took a seat on the towel next to him, shooting him a cute smile.

"Uhm, Sharpay?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that at some point we'll have to go with my parents to the beach, and they might not approve of your choice in bikinis."

"Oh that!" Sharpay said, laughing a little, "Funny thing, I have a pink bikini upstairs to when we go with them. It covers more here and there, so we should be okay."

Troy let out a laugh, "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Yup, because I'm extremely intelligent. Not forget to mention beautiful."

"Well, can't argue with ya' there…" Troy chuckled, as he looked at the blue water. It looked nice and just perfect for a cool down, "How about we hit the waves?" he questioned, his excitement clear as a little boy's.

"No, I don't feel like it." Sharpay complained, "I wanna tan for a bit."

"But you have a perfect tan." Troy protested.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Sharpay said, "So scoot, you're standing in front of the sun."

"You're coming with me." Troy said, and then he bent down and picked Sharpay into his arms, taking her by surprise. She squealed, attracting attention from the nearby beach guests, but Troy didn't care, he started to run towards the water, with a screaming Sharpay in his arms. She was kicking her legs everywhere, so it was lucky that no one got in the way. When he ran into the water, and it got so hard, that he was about to fall, he threw Sharpay from him, making her scream and hit the water with a splash.

He couldn't help but laugh as he stood there, watching his girlfriend struggle to come up again. When she finally did, her long golden longs were clinging to her head, and everywhere on her body, and he realized why she didn't want to make them wet. She looked at him, anger in her eyes. And then she took a step towards him.

"Troy Bolton…" she hissed, "You did _not _just do that!?"

He took a step back, once again a bit frightened by his girlfriend. It was bad too, because he could never tell if she was faking her anger, or really was angry with him. He didn't want to take any chances, so he kept stepping backwards, hoping he wouldn't crash into anyone on his way.

"Get back here, Troy!" she ordered, "Now!" and then she kicked her foot, splashing water all over him. He just stood there, staring at her. She had to let out a giggle, because he looked so amazingly cute. And when she did that, he knew he was safe, so he started splashing back, and soon they were having a water fight in the middle of all the other bathing people.

Sharpay's screams and giggles could be heard all over the beach.

--

"So, where do you wanna go first, Sharpay?" Mrs. Bolton asked, as she and Sharpay made their way around the little town they stayed in. It was another hot day, and the two of them were out for bonding. Sorta.

Sharpay liked the idea of her spending time with Troy's mother by herself. It was time for them to know each other better. They had never really gotten to, even though she'd been dating Troy since junior year. She had a feeling though, that Mrs. Bolton had a reason for this day. She didn't seem like the shopping-kinda-woman.

"How about… shoe shopping!?" Sharpay suggested, not really knowing what the older woman was expecting. But to her surprise she nodded, and they made their way towards the first and the best cute little shop.

Sharpay was in heaven, and Mrs. Bolton ended up being a pair of blue flip-flops, because they agreed the colour was good on her. They actually had fun, so they headed to a shop which sold bathing suits, where Sharpay ended up buying yet another one, even though she had like 5 in her suitcase, and 20 more at home.

After they had been shopping for awhile, they decided to grab some food, so they found a cute little café to eat at. They both ordered something local, so they could try something different for once. When they'd gotten their food, they ate in silence for awhile, until Mrs. Bolton decided to speak.

"Sharpay?" she said, catching the teen's attention, "I know you and Troy… had sort of an argument earlier, last week. Not to be noisy, or not because it's my business at all, but I never really got to know what exactly it was it was all about. It seemed like a really big deal, and I'd like to know."

"Oh…." Sharpay said, looking up at the brown haired woman, "You have a right to know this, I guess.. I figured Troy might have told you, but I'll do it. My parents… My parents have this friend, and his son is a couple of years older than me, and they… they want me to marry him."

Mrs. Bolton's eyes widened by what she heard. They wanted their 18 years old daughter to marry a guy? Like, forced marriage? That stuff wasn't supposed to happen in societies like theirs! "Really…?" she whispered, her voice low.

"Yes," Sharpay said, biting her lip, "I've met this guy one time, and all I can say is that I definitely don't want to marry him. I wanna be with Troy, but… my parents don't understand that. They're convinced Misja can give me the future I need."

"And what is the future you need?" Mrs. Bolton asked, clearly showing Sharpay that she was on _her_ side, "A future with a guy you don't even like?"

"Apparently." Sharpay said, placing her head in her hands, as she was resting them on the table, "I don't give a damn, I just want to be with Troy. We had so many plans, you know… We were, going to collage together, and we were planning on being together afterwards, it's just… urgh!"

"I'm sorry…" Mrs. Bolton said, "I understand why Troy was so sad, then. I couldn't really get to speak with him, all I ever heard was that it had something to do with you!" she reached out and grabbed Sharpay's hand, squeezing it tight, "I realize you and I didn't exactly get off to the best start two years ago, Sharpay, but I… I've come to love you. Like a daughter. And I know you must be right for Troy, because he's always so happy. I don't know what to say about all this now. I wish I could do something to help!"

"Can you talk to my parents?" Sharpay suggested, her face lightening up by the thought of that.

"I don't really think that's my table." Mrs. Bolton said, "I just want Troy to be happy. And I think he's happy with you. However, if you have to marry someone else, he'll get over it sometime. There's not much to do about it. If you don't want to disobey your parents."

"I want to." Sharpay said, "But it's harder than that. My dad threatened to disinherit me. After I found out about it, I cried the whole night. But then the next morning I confidently went downstairs and said that I wouldn't do it. He got _so _mad, blew up at me, and then my mom got that really disappointed look on her face that I can't stand to look at. And then he told me. If I don't marry Misja, I wont get a dime."

"But does the money really matter?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Of course they do!" Sharpay shrieked, looking at her like she was crazy, "The money is important. If I don't get a dime, I wont make it. But if I marry Misja, I can't even get the career I want. They want me to be like my mom. Just give birth to the kids first, and then get a job in my husband's firm later on. But I want to be an artist!"

"Yeah, I know." Mrs. Bolton smiled, "I watched all your and Troy's plays, remember? You're very talented. And dedicated. It's one of the things I like so much about you." she paused, and looked at Sharpay's face, "And you know what my husband said he liked most about you?"

"No…" Sharpay whispered, looking at the woman she had somehow come to love a lot during the past two years, "What?"

"That you're totally yourself." Mrs. Bolton said, "That you don't care what other people say about you. That you know what you want, and you get it. That you wont let anyone decide for you what to do."

"Yeah," Sharpay giggled, "I'm kinda headstrong, ain't I?"

"Very much." Mrs. Bolton chuckled, looking at the young woman, "But we've also seen you grow the last two years. I remember first, you were kinda mean and didn't tolerate other people. But you're more cool and together now. You've grown up completely. You still have your good qualities, but you've gained other too."

Sharpay smiled, nodding along with what she was saying. It all sounded kinda like her.

"And that's why I don't understand how you can let this marriage happen." Mrs. Bolton finished, "The Sharpay from two years ago, would never have just watched this happen. And _let_ it."

"The Sharpay from two years ago wouldn't have been in a serious relationship either." Sharpay mumbled, "Things change."

"Really?" Mrs. Bolton joked, "I had no idea."

"Haha," Sharpay sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. She then let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. She let out a giggle as a crazy thought entered her head; "And it's not like we can just run off to Vegas and get married either!" she paused and realized what she was saying, "…we could run off to Vegas!" she exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"Now, Sharpay…" Mrs. Bolton said, even though a small smile was playing on her lips, "That will still make your father disinherit you, and I don't think marriage is the right choice. The right choice is for you and Troy to go off to collage together, still dating. No marriage with _anybody_."

"Yeah, I know!" Sharpay said, placing her head in her hands, "It's just… sad."

"When is this supposed to happen?" Mrs. Bolton then said, "When are you and Troy gonna break up?"

"In about two or three weeks." Sharpay said, looking up at her, "So there's still awhile for us to be together."

"Okay," Mrs. Bolton said, "The only thing I can say then is just to… get the best out of it, Sharpay. Enjoy your time and, then go back to being friends."

"But I don't want to be just friends!" Sharpay said, throwing her arms in the air, "I love him. I really do."

"And I know he loves you too." Mrs. Bolton said.

Sharpay shot her a sweet smile, and then she leaned in and enveloped Mrs. Bolton in a deep hug. She was acting more of a mother to her, than Sharpay's real one had ever done. She felt saved and loved when she was with the Bolton's, they acted like a real family, not just a bunch of people who slept beneath the same roof.

And if she really had to break up with Troy, then she'd have to make the best of it until then.

* * *

_Yup, another chapter out of the way. I hope this was enjoyable to read too. Next chapter should be when they're home again. Remember to leave me a review, please? They mean the world to me. __**Laters, **__Stessa ;o _


	9. Chapter 8

_I'm grateful to those of you who review me. I have sorta sad news actually, I've decided to cut this story short, because I'm losing interest, and I don't want to put it on hold for awhile, because that means I'll never take it up again. In the original plot, this story was longer than the first one, but I've cut some of the main story line off, which is also why I've changed the title of the story to "Forbidden Dreams" instead of. The original title was perfect with the other plot, but I've changed it now, so this title is better. Sorry if it confuses any of you, but that's the way it is._

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own HSM or the song "Love is All Around" or whatever it's called. _

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 8. **

Sharpay made her way into the house, as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake her parents or Ryan, so she was gonna go straight to bed, even though she was hungry as hell and wanted to have some food.

She placed her suitcase on the floor next to the front door, and slipped her tie-up-sandals off, placing them next to her suitcase. She was gonna clean this away tomorrow. It was easier that way.

She was about to go up the big stairwell, when a light turned on in the living room. She slowly turned around and froze, as she came face to face with her mom and dad.

"Sharpay Evans!" her dad hollered, his face angry, "Get down here, right now!"

Sharpay gulped and slowly made her way into the living room, her heart beating in her throat. She was in so much trouble. She knew this argument would be coming when she got home, but she'd expected it to be the next day, when she'd slept and wasn't too jetlagged. Ryan had clearly not been able to keep her arriving-home day to himself. Otherwise they wouldn't have been waiting up for her.

She stood before him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, shivering a little of tiredness. It was like, 2:30 in the morning. "Yes?" she gulped.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" her dad yelling slamming his fist into the wall, "You can't just go on a vacation like that! Have you lost your mind!? I can't believe you'd do this Sharpay, you're so irresponsible!"

Sharpay knew that arguing back wouldn't get her anywhere, but she couldn't help herself, "I don't give a shit, dad! I knew you wouldn't let me go if you knew about it! And I'm 18 for Christ's sake, I should be able to make that decision without my parents interfering!"

"No!" her mother yelled, for the first time opening her mouth, "I can't believe you did this! And with another guy, while you have Misja! You're in so much trouble, Sharpay!"

"I don't give a damn, I wanted to go!" Sharpay yelled, "I wanted to spend time with him, and I'm not dating Misja before he comes here, so I'm with Troy until, there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Well, you're not gonna be able to spend time with him!" his father exclaimed, shooting her a death glare.

"And why not!?" Sharpay asked, confused. How the hell would he know that? He couldn't decide.

"Because you're grounded!" he continued, his voice raising, "For two weeks! That's your punishment for going to Hawaii." With those words her parents left the living room, leaving Sharpay there, alone and confused. Now way! That was not possible!

Grounded? If she was grounded, she couldn't spend time with Troy, or go camping with her friends. If she was ground for real, she'd just have to go without her parents knowing again.

--

"Explain to me again why we're driving in the middle of the night?" Taylor said, looking at Gabriella and Ryan, who were sitting on the front seats in the car. Troy and Chad was in the car behind him, the car which had all the stuff they needed to go camping, "My mom asked why we'd start the trip at three o'clock, and I told her it was because of good camping traditions!"

"Ha!" Gabriella laughed, sticking her tongue out at her friend, "We're going now because Sharpay is grounded. We have to kidnap her in the middle of the night so her parents won't notice. She's crawling down from her balcony on a robe Ryan snuck into her room earlier."

"Why's she grounded?" Taylor asked, deciding to ignore the comment about robe-climbing. Honestly, she couldn't really imagine Sharpay doing that, but then again… then girl proved her all her theories wrong all the time. She did some pretty weird stuff… Like having sex in the bathroom. Taylor had taken Chad's advice, so she never used the bathroom in the east wing of their school.

"Because she went with Troy to Hawaii without her parents' permission." Gabriella said, looking briefly at her, and then back at the road again. She knew Ryan was a great driver, but the road was _very _dark, so what if he missed a little cat or maybe even a cute deer?

"Why would she do that?" Taylor questioned, arching her eyebrows together, "That will have to be one of the stupidest thing she's ever done."

"I agree." Ryan said, "But I told her to go anyway, while I was trying to cover for her. I wasn't very good though, the 'rents figured it out by the second night she was spending at Chad's house, they didn't really believe me."

"Why didn't she just tell them, though?" Taylor asked, "That she was going?"

"They wouldn't have let her." Ryan explained, keeping an eye on the road, "They don't want her to spend time with Troy anymore. They say she has to grow up and get ready for Misja's arriving. She has to stop with all her two-timing, _cough, _gazillion-timing, and grow up for real."

Gabriella let out a giggle, "Sharpay growing up? So not gonna happen! Though she has changed for the better after she got together with Troy."

"I wonder how he stick up with her." Taylor said, "No offence Ryan, but she is kinda intimidating."

"I know," Ryan replied, just as he parked his car in front of their house. They all got out and waited for the other car to get there, it was a few minutes behind them because of a stupid traffic light earlier on, after they'd picked up Taylor and Chad at Taylor's house.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Ryan, taking in his heat, while Taylor jumped up and down, blowing air into her hands. It wasn't that cold, but it was a summer night, so it wasn't hot either. Finally they heard Chad's old car coming towards them, it was almost loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood. Chad was behind the wheel, with Troy next to him.

They stopped the car and hopped out too, giving their friends a few hugs, "Is she ready soon?" Chad asked, "I'm cold."

"You just got here, Chad!" Taylor said, telling her boyfriend off, "We have been standing here for five minutes, that's a reason to be cold."

"Oh," Chad said, taking a step back from his devilish girlfriend, "No need to kill me, Tay!"

"Guys, shut up!" Gabriella said, "We don't want her parents to wake up!"

Just then Sharpay's glass door opened and she stepped onto the balcony, wearing a pair of gray Everlast sweatpants and a pink t-shirt, a pink cab and snickers. She waved at them and blew Troy a kiss. She quickly got to work, and tied her pink sports bag to the robe, and started lowering it to them.

When it hit the ground, Chad quickly undid the bag and robe from each other, and Sharpay showed them two fingers. She closed her door, and tied the robe to the handle, hoping it would be able to carry her weight. If not, she'd end up breaking a leg or something. She was on the first floor. That was pretty high from the ground.

She started crawling down the robe, her friends biting their nails of nervousness. Gabriella almost couldn't watch it, because she was afraid she'd fall. Troy stood beneath the robe, ready to catch her if she _did_ fall. But she didn't. She made it safely to the ground, where enveloped Troy in a big hug, kissing him all over.

"We don't have time for that!" Gabriella exclaimed, breaking them apart, "Hurry up! We gotta leave!"

The 6 of them broke into a fit of laughter and hurried into the cars, Ryan, Gabriella and Taylor in one, and Chad, with Troy and Sharpay making out in the back of his.

--

Sharpay felt the faint sunlight streaming through the half open tent. She didn't want to open her eyes, she just wanted to lie there in her sleeping back all morning. Troy's arm was wound around her waist, and she snuggled closer to him, loving how warm and comfortable it felt, even though they were in the wild, and that wasn't really her domain.

They had arrived there pretty fast after driving off. They were all tired, so they'd set up their tents, and then went to sleep for a few hours. Gabriella and Taylor would get up first, starting on breakfast. Sharpay was happy, because she and Troy had gotten a tent together. They had three for two people. Gabriella and Taylor had taken one, and so had Ryan and Chad. Why her friends didn't want to sleep with their partners, was beyond her, but it was probably Gabriella's doing. She was a little perfect angel. No offence to her. Sharpay loved her.

She didn't get to sleep for very long, because soon Taylor's voice hollered outside their tent, telling them to get up. She groaned and looked to the side, where Troy was opening his eyes too. He shot her a short smile, and pulled her closer to him, making her roll on top of him. They pressed their foreheads together and looked at each other, love shining through their eyes.

"Morning," Troy chuckled, "Did you sleep good?"

"Very," Sharpay smiled, "It was nice having your arm around me all night. And I wasn't even cold at all."

"How much clothes do you have on underneath?" Troy asked, slowly moving his arm into her sleeping back, feeling after any sign of clothes. However he didn't find very much.

"Just my bra and thong." Sharpay replied, giggling, when Troy's hands moved underneath the strap of her bra, and then further down, until it rested on her breast, and he kept on rubbing his thumb against it, "Mmhhmm, that feels good." Sharpay groaned, getting slightly turned on.

"Really?" Troy questioned, rubbing a little faster.

"Hmm-mm," Sharpay said, closing her eyes, "Seriously Troy, you're turning me on! This isn't the place! They can hear everything we do."

"So you're saying that I have to share such a small tent with you for a week, but we won't be able to get _any _action?" Troy asked, moving his hand away from her boob to her cheek.

"Well…" Sharpay said, trailing off for a bit, while she got a teasing look in her eyes, "We'll just have to keep quiet… And if we can't do it here… Then there's a lot of nature just waiting for us to have sex in it."

Troy just pulled her head down for a kiss, breaking her lips apart with his tongue. She kissed him back, and somehow Troy ended on top of her instead of the other way around. It was nice to just wake up with him like this. Soon, they wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Soon, they would just be friends.

They were broken apart by Gabriella, who stuck her head in between the tent's openings, giving them a weird look, "Take your tongue out of Sharpay's mouth, Troy. The _real _breakfast is done!"

Troy and Sharpay pulled apart, and Troy rolled off of her, and climbed out of his sleeping back. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, so he just stepped out the tent, rubbing his eyes. Sharpay watched him leave, a smile playing on her lips. She couldn't believe how much she actually loved him. She yawned, and climbed out of her sleeping back, and outside, where everyone turned to look at her.

"Mornings!" she cheered, making her way towards them.

"Uhm, Sharpay?" Chad chuckled, trying not to laugh too much.

"What?" she asked, scratching her cheek.

"You're only wearing you underwear, sweets…" Ryan continued, motioning for her to look down.

She did so, and let out a giggle, "Whoops! Sorry you had to witness… this." She tried to cover her boobs with her hands, not wanting Ryan to see her like this at all. She wasn't a shy person, but it was another thing around Ryan. "I'll just go… put on a t-shirt!" she turned around and hurried into the tent, letting them all get a clear view of her toned butt.

"Nice one Troy," Chad said, punching him on the arm, "She got a good tan on Hawaii?"

"She got more than just that," Troy smiled, looking at his friend with a teasing grin.

--

The first couple of days went great along, and they played games and went swimming. None of them had their cells on because they knew Sharpay's parents would be able to find her. She was still grounded, and they would double it up when she got home. Though Ryan had told he he'd talk to their parents. She doubted it'd help, though.

Right now they were sitting around a burning hot fire, burning marshmallows. Sharpay was resting between Troy's legs, and he had his arms around her, while holding on to the sticks, their marshmallows were on. Gabriella and Ryan was sitting close together. Ryan had his guitar with him, thinking they might want to sing a few songs. Chad and Taylor was sitting with one blanket wrapped around them, being all cosy too.

"I love this…" Sharpay said, looking at the fire, her eyes sad, "You know… Just the six of us. I was it could be like this forever, and we didn't have to grow up."

"Oh, I want to grow up." Taylor mumbled, sucking her fingers to get the sticky candy off them, "I want a life y'know? But I can see why you don't want to."

Troy rested his head on her shoulder, playing with her hair, using one of his hands, "I don't want to grow up either. I wanna stay here with Pay."

"You're so sweet," Sharpay mumbled, pressing her back further into his chest, "Ry… can you play for us? We can all sing then?"

"Sure," Ryan smiled, "I know just the right one… You have to know this one too." He found his guitar, and placed it, so it was sitting perfectly in his lap. He strummed a few notes, and then started singing:

"_I feel it in my fingers  
I feel it in my toes  
Love is all around me  
And so the feeling grows_"

Sharpay smiled and quickly started singing the next part, while their friends just watched the twins:

"_It's written on the wind  
It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is  
So if you really love me  
Come on and let it show_"

They all smiled, as Ryan played the part before the chorus, and then they all joined in, singing together (some better than others).

"_You know I love you  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
By the way that I feel  
There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
'Cause on my love  
You can depend_"

Ryan and Gabriella smiled at each other and sang the next part, love shining through their eyes. It was all very cosy, and just so… beautiful, actually.

"_I see your face before me  
As I lay on my bed  
I kinda get to thinking  
Of all the things you said, oh yes I did_"

Taylor and Chad took over, still sitting close together.

"_You gave your promise to me  
And I gave mine to you  
I need someone beside me  
In everything I do, oh yes I do_"

They all took a deep breath, joining together again for the chorus.

"_You know I love you  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
By the way that I feel  
There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
'Cause on my love  
You can depend_"

Troy looked at Sharpay and rubbed her stomach, were his hands were resting, singing the next part:

"_Ooh, it's written in the wind  
And where I go  
So if you really love me  
Come on and let it show_"

Sharpay smiled and motioned for Ryan to play the chorus again, and then she turned around, looking Troy deep in the eyes, while she sang it to him, her voice clear and beautiful as crystal.

"_You know I love you  
I always will  
My mind's made up  
By the way that I feel  
There's no beginning  
There'll be no end  
'Cause on my love  
You can depend_"

They all joined together again, singing the last of their song, well, their version of the song. They were with the people they loved the most, and was looking at their partner. Love was all around them, just as in the song.

"_I feel it in my fingers  
I feel it in my toes  
Love is all around me  
And so the feeling grows_"

They finished off, smiles on their faces. Sharpay was freely crying now, because she just couldn't help it. It was all too emotional, she couldn't believe she wouldn't be able to spend so much time with her friends and Troy after Misja got here. She would be busy planning a wedding, and boding with him. She even had to move into his dang apartment with him!

She quickly moved out of Troy's grab, and ran in between the trees a few feet away from them. Troy sighed and stood up, following her in there. He didn't want her to think much about that now. He wanted her to be happy with the time they had left. They still had a few days when they got home. And their last night… Troy had big plans for that night, and his mother was helping him set everything up.

He found her sitting by a tree, her back against it, tears streaming down her face. She looked up when she heard him come, but she didn't say anything. He took a seat beside her, and didn't say anything either. He just listened to her, as she let her tears fall. He knew she needed to get it out.

Eventually, he turned to her, and lifted her chin up, "Sharpay… Stop crying now, please? It's breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry…" Sharpay whispered, looking him deeply into the eyes, "It was just… singing with you guys, made me all sad… thinking that I can't have that anymore. Soon."

"Cheer up, we still have time." Troy whispered, pulling her lips to his in a sweet kiss, "I love you, and I always will. My mind's made up, by the way that I feel…"

Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, and pulled him in for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. Troy immediately responded, and Sharpay turned to the side, so she was able to rest on her back on the ground, Troy on top of her. Their kiss heated up, and they both had a feeling as to where this was going.

Troy broke away from her, a smile playing on his lips, "You wanna?" he whispered, his lips hovering right above hers.

"Yeah," she whispered, pulling his head down for another kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, starting a fight with his. He responded, fighting back. He moved his hands onto her hips, and up further, beneath her tank top, running them across her stomach and towards her breasts.

She pulled away from their kiss, and looked at him, "Do you think we could lay on our clothes or something? My back hurts, the ground's not very soft."

Troy chuckled and pulled his sweatshirt off, along with his shorts. Sharpay pulled her tank top off, and her shorts. They sorta made a bed on the ground, and Sharpay laid down on it, Troy on top of her.

"That's better," she giggled, now only in her underwear beneath Troy, so she was kinda chilly. She'd get hot soon though, she knew it.

"Good," Troy smiled, running his hands down her chest, "Now… where were we?"

"Hmm…" Sharpay mumbled, pulling his head closer to hers, "Just about… here." She finished, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter got okay, I think, but I don't know… you tell me, please? And yeah, review. And uh, next chapter will be weird, I'll warn you right now. But that's because of my plot, so you'll understand it in the end. (I hope)._

_**Laters, **__Stessa ) _


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry to say this, but I will probably delete this story. I have lost all interest, and even the short version seems too hard to write for me. It's sad, because I really wanted to finish it. I'll give it a few days, but if nothing comes up by then, I'll delete it. If one of you might want to continue it, be my guest, you can PM or whatever.

- Stessa.


	11. Chapter 9

_Hey, thanks for the reviews. This is gonna be a time jump to their wedding in order for me to finish this story as soon as possible. I appreciate all the suggestions I got, and the people who wanted to finish the story for me, you guys are awesome. Someone convinced me though, that I had to do it myself, and just take my time, so that's what I did. I hope it's okay._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

* * *

**Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 9.**

Sharpay stood in the bathroom, looking at her wedding gown. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. It was long, at it would show off her body just right. Her shoes were awesome, they would make her three inches higher, which was good since Misja was really tall. Well, compared to her, and compared to how Troy was.

Sharpay let out a deep sigh and sat down, not wanting to put on that gown. The wedding was in two hours, and she had to start getting ready. But it wasn't like her helpers were in a hurry. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella would be there to do hair and makeup with her, but they weren't even there yet.

They were convinced that if they draw the wedding out long enough Misja would disappear into thin air, and they wouldn't have to deal with him. It was okay to dream, but Sharpay knew she had to go through with it. She couldn't stand to disappoint her parents, it would hurt them too much. She had never let them down before. It was just a thing, she couldn't do it.

So what… if she would be unhappy forever? So what if she didn't love Misja. She could make it work with him. Even though it totally blew her college plans, and her future plans with Troy. She had to do this. She just had to.

Just then her three girls came through the door, carrying a bag of makeup. Taylor sat down in front of her, while Gabriella and Kelsi sat down on the couch next to her.

"This is it…" Taylor whispered, "You're getting married, Sharpay. The window is _that_ way… if you feel like doing a 'Rachel'?"

"I can't," Sharpay mumbled, "Look on the bright side… we'll have totally beautiful kids?"

"There is no bright side." Kelsi told her, "Seriously Sharpay, why don't you get out of this? We_ just _spoke to Troy, and he's with his mom. They're both crying their eyes out."

"His parents didn't like me half as much when we were dating." Gabriella told her, "But… since you insist of going through with this… forced marriage, why don't we start to get you dressed and all? We're running out of time!"

"Fine." Sharpay said, letting out a deep breath as she stood up, slipping off her bathrobe, revealing a pair of Slutty underwear, as Taylor would call them. Something _she_ would never be in.

"Are you seriously gonna dress like that for that… _guy_!?" Taylor exclaimed, pointing up and down at Sharpay, "I don't even dress like that for Chad! I can understand if you'd do that for Troy, but seriously! Misja?!"

Sharpay let out a sigh and took her dress of the hanger. She hadn't even bothered to get it designed or anything, it wasn't like this was a happy day. She had decided on a small wedding, because the quicker it would be over, "You don't understand, Taylor.. It would be easy to hate Misja if he was a pig, a prick, but… He's the sweetest thing. And he is seriously good looking. I just can't hate him, but I can't love him either. I'm settling for something in between." She motioned for her underwear, and smiled at her friends, "And Sharpay Evans is known for… sleeping around with everyone, so… That's what I'll do."

"Sharpay, no…" Kelsi said, stroking her over the hair, "That is the Sharpay Evans from two years ago. The Sharpay who's dating Troy was caring and loving. You can't turn back to the old one, you've improved. Are you gonna go ahead and marry him and then just start to be a cheater or what?"

Sharpay shot them a look and threw the white gown over her head. It easily flew down her body and hugged her every curve. Sharpay wasn't used to cheap stuff, and this absolutely wasn't. Had she been marrying Troy though, she would have gone through with a huge wedding and invited the whole world.

"I know you don't want me to say this, Sharpay…" Gabriella mumbled, as Sharpay fixed her dress, making it sit perfect, "But you look… amazing. That dress is _so_ you. Maybe this whole thing isn't that bad, I mean… it's gonna be tough to watch Troy the next couple of weeks, but he'll move on, and I suspect you will get a good life too."

"I know I will." Sharpay confirmed, nodding her head, as Kelsi started to brush her hair, "I'm Sharpay Evans, I can make everything work."

"Good, now that's clear," Taylor said, standing up to take charge, "… we have to get Sharpay ready for her wedding!"

--

"…and you may now kiss the bride." The minister said, looking at the 'happy' couple.

Misja turned around and moved the veil out of her face. Her shot her a charming smile, and placed his hands on her cheeks, before placing his lips on hers. It was the sweetest kiss, and Sharpay responded, determined to make the best of it. Who know, maybe she could even come to love the guy?

The wedding march started again, and they made their way down the aisle, smiling to their family members. Sharpay even managed to wink at Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi; who, even though they wished it had been Troy right there next to her, were crying because of the beautiful ceremony.

When they made it outside, they paused, they were alone, and they were husband and wife. Sharpay looked at Misja, she couldn't help but admit that he was cute. He was no Troy Bolton, but he was cute nonetheless. He stared at her too, and he looked seriously happy. He was trying to make the best of it too, she knew that.

"So…" Sharpay stated, fiddling awkwardly with her dress, "I guess we're married, huh?"

"Yeah," Misja agreed, "I guess we are. You're really young though, to be married, don't you think so yourself?"

"This wasn't exactly in my plans, no." Sharpay said, trying to reason with him. He had just arrived two days ago, and the wedding was like… there so suddenly. Sharpay hadn't even realized it herself completely, but now it was there, and she was just… making the best of it.

"No, me neither." Misja smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek lightly, "My father caught me off guard with this. I still haven't figured out why we had to do this. Have you?"

Sharpay shook her head, "Not at all. Me dad just told me you needed a good wife, and I would be able to be that."

"That's not true." Misja said, "I had a girlfriend, you know? I wanted to marry her. I don't blame you for this, it's not your fault."

"I guess that's the difference between you and I." Sharpay mumbled, "'Cause I was blaming you, and I was hating you, but it's not your fault. I just got home from Hawaii with my boyfriend a week ago. I miss him so much already."

"I miss my girlfriend, well, actually it's ex-girlfriend… too." Misja said, "But I guess we can just try to make it work. I like you Sharpay, you're sweet, beautiful, and smart. I had fun the past two days, and you are attractive. Let's make the best of it."

"You too," Sharpay smiled, "So I agree… let's make the best of it."

Misja chuckled slightly, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She placed her small hands around his neck, and pulled him closer. The peck in the church was their first kiss – this was their first passionate kiss. He parted her lips with his tongue, and she gladly accepted. It wasn't half bad. She felt guilty though, like she was cheating on Troy, but it would go away after some time, she knew that.

Misja's hands started rubbing her sides gently, but before they had time to break apart, Gabriella broke through the door, telling them their limo was there.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes, "I'm sorry to interrupt guys, but you need to get to dinner. The limo is waiting, we need to send you off!"

"Oh!" Misja smiled, grabbing Sharpay's hand tightly, "Let's go out then."

"Yes…" Gabriella trailed off, stopping them before they managed to head out, "But I have a somebody hidden in here who'd like to speak to the both of you before you do so." She turned to the little closet and opened the door, and both Misja and Sharpay were surprised to find a sleeping Troy in there.

"Troy!?" Sharpay shrieked, pulling him out of the closet, which caused him to land on the floor with a thud, "What are you doing here, are you okay?"

Troy looked up at her, and quickly stood up, hugging her tight, "Hi Pay…" he whispered, taking in the scent of her Ralph Lauren HOT perfume, the one she always wore, "I just… I wanted to come here and object when that part of the ceremony started, but Taylor and Gabby outnumbered me and stuffed me in here, telling me your dad would kill me…"

"He would Troy," Sharpay sighed and pulled out of the hug, "But I appreciate the almost gesture. This is my husband, Misja, and Misja this is my ex-boyfriend, Troy…"

The two guys shook hands, Troy with a stern look in his eyes. But he did it nonetheless, and Sharpay believed that was enough to hope they could be friends from now on.

"We better get out there, Sharpay," Misja said, taking her hand again, "They're waiting for us."

"I know," she said, "It was nice seeing you Troy, you should step by our apartment sometime. We'll have some dinner or something, okay?"

"Yeah…" Troy whispered, "Bye… I love you, Pay."

"I love you too."

Misja then shot the poor guy another smile, and grabbed Sharpay's hand firmer, leading her out of there, she turned half way outside, and locked eyes with Troy one last time.

--

They checked into their hotel late that night, taking in their enormous suite. The Evans' had gone all out, and the newlyweds really appreciated that. It was very beautiful and there was a King Sized bed in the middle of the room, with rose pedals covering the sheets and most of the floor too. There was Champaign in an ice cooler, even though Sharpay only was 18. But Misja wasn't, so her parents figured he'd want her to join.

They threw their bags by the door, and didn't bother to do anything with it. Sharpay then sat down on the bed, resting. She was so tired. And she knew the night was far from over. Their first time… Oh, what was a better time to do it than on their wedding night. She knew her parents almost expected her to show up pregnant when she got home.

"This is kinda neat…" Misja mumbled, sitting down next to her, kinda laid back. They hadn't been much alone together. During the reception, they'd been asked to kiss and dance, and they'd done it. Half the people there didn't know it actually was an arranged marriage.

"Kinda neat?" Sharpay questioned, looking around the room in awe, "It's beautiful. Everything we could want. My mom and dad are really sure to give us an awesome night, huh?"

"We can make the rules ourselves." Misja said, looking at her with questions in his eyes, "We don't have to sleep together. We can just… not do it."

"What's the point?" Sharpay said, "I mean… We're gonna have to one day, to give them grandchildren, and plus… it's been 4 days since I slept with Troy and I'm…. yeah well, starting to itch." She giggled slightly, figuring she could share this with him, "You haven't known me for very long, but I'm kinda… horny. Ah, you see, this is kinda embarrassing but, that's me. I live for sex, it's art."

"Oh…" Misja said, his face blushing slightly, "I bet you've slept with a lot of guys then?"

"A lot, a lot." Sharpay confirmed, "I've been with Troy for two years, no cheating at all. But before that… I was sorta out of control. I've slept with some serious ugly guys, I should have no problem sleeping with you. You're good looking."

"Okay…" Misja mumbled, now chuckling, "I guess there's no point to wait then."

"No," Sharpay confirmed. She turned onto her side, and so did Misja. Slowly they leaned in, towards each other, their lips pressing together. Sharpay's hands immediately found his shirt, she could see no point in dragging it out. The first time would be hard on them both, she knew that, so it was better to get it over with.

Misja caught her drift, and started tugging at the yellow sundress she had put on before they left. And before they both knew it, their clothes was lying in a heap on the floor, and they were joined as one, for the first time in their lives.

--

Sharpay groaned and covered her ears by the really annoying cell phone ringing right next to her. She didn't know why the hell someone would call her on her honeymoon! That was just… wrong.

She softly opened her eyes and turned to her side, expecting to find her newest pink phone. Instead she found something else. She found an older phone… To be exact, Troy's old cell phone. She sat up in bed, looking around frantically. Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened, as she realized she wasn't in her honeymoon suite, she was in her bedroom, and the person snoring loudly next to her was Troy!?

She did the only thing that made sense to her, she grabbed Troy's phone, where the name _mom _was flashing across the screen. She hit the little green button and questionable said, "Yes?"

"Sharpay?"

It was Mrs. Bolton, "Yeah," Sharpay said, "Troy is uh… asleep?"

"Oh, he said he'd be home by 6." Mrs. Bolton mumbled, "Is he gonna sleep at your house then?"

"Uhm, yeah?" Sharpay asked, still confused. What was Troy doing here, and where was Misja? Had she forgotten something? Had she cheated on her new husband? How did she get home? "I'll tell him."

"Bye, and have fun, honey."

"Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone, and threw it on the table. Then she turned to Troy, shaking him rapidly, "Troy!? Troy… wake up!?"

Troy opened his eyes slowly, but got a smile on his face, when he saw her, "Hi babe…" he said, sitting up, "What time is it?" _(A/N -Summertime, lol ;p)_

"It's 7:30pm…" Sharpay replied, still confused, "I just talked to your mom, you're sleeping over."

"Okay…"

"Can you tell me what's going on, though?" Sharpay asked, looking around the room again, "Where's Misja?"

"Misja?" Troy chuckled, questions floating in his blue pools, "Who's Misja?"

"Uhmm… my husband?" Sharpay said, just then realizing how different Troy looked. He looked younger, more inexperienced. It was almost as if it was two years ago.

"You don't have a husband, Sharpay," Troy told her, "You're only 15. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm only 15!?" Sharpay exclaimed, happiness immediately bursting through her body, "Are we only juniors? We didn't just have our senior prom, and we didn't break up?"

"I don't hope so." Troy stated, scratching his head lightly, "'Cause then I would have missed everything. You must have had a dream, Sharpay."

"Oh my God…" Sharpay said, and immediately grabbed his body in for a hug, "It wasn't just a dream, it was a _nightmare_! I was… I was supposed to marry this guy, and we had to break up. The worst part of it was that I was so sweet to everybody. _Ew_… We won the Cutest Couple Award though."

"That's awful, Pay…" Troy chuckled, pulling away from her, "But you and I just got home from the park, where we've been playing on the swings. We almost had sex in the bathroom during lunch, but my dad caught us…"

"Oh my…" Sharpay whispered, looking around the room, to take everything in, "This is the best…" she then turned to Troy and pulled his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. After all, he didn't have to go home, so they had all night to have fun in!

* * *

_That's it. I managed to write the chapter. Originally I had many ideas, but they just didn't flow any longer. This was just to wrap it up. I guess the title makes sense now. This was the plan from the beginning, my ideas were just to explain more and get more to happen, but I guess that was too hard. I hope this was okay though. Give me your thoughts, please? And also, her waking up is supposed to take place the day the first story ended. Remember it? They left the park to go have sex.. Ha, I hope it made sense!_


End file.
